


Rebirth

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, Elia is Elijah, Elijah is dead, F/M, Female Elijah, M/M, Other, Reborn - Freeform, Top Klaus Mikaelson, after TO S5, witch Elijah, 巫师们的战争, 重生性转！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 为了阻止黑魔法对克劳斯(Klaus)的侵蚀，以利亚(Elijah)让芙蕾雅(Freya)将魔法转移到了他的身上，于是在最后的最后，以利亚代替克劳斯死去。兄长的再次离去让克劳斯悲痛不已，他计划了一场长达数年的阴谋，不惜代价将以利亚的灵魂拉回人间。被唤醒的始祖在这一世成为了女性，但却因附着“邪恶之灵”的可怕诅咒面临新一轮的命运。伊利亚(Elia)决定再次牺牲自己，而克劳斯另有打算……
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus/Elia(Elijah), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 5





	1. 【正文】第一章：Sleeping Sun

**Author's Note:**

> 开坑的理由没啥，就是单纯想看性转、巫师Elijah和一方死亡设定。作为一个段子写手很难应对长文，写得还跟流水账和小学生作文一样，我大概就一点点磨练吧，总会写出来的...
> 
> 前期第一版的雏形诞生于2020年1月底，一切都要从一只蝙蝠讲起……最开始脑中只存在一个画面，那就是：Elijah代替Klaus在第五季结尾死去。随后重生的Elijah与Niklaus在新奥尔良重逢，一场巫师与吸血鬼的缠斗最终以一个吻作为句号。
> 
> 一人死亡，我太喜欢这种舒爽的虐了。Elijah代替Klaus死去的原因也缘自他自己对死亡的渴求。在他的想法中，自杀或者被Klaus杀死都是最好的归宿。杀死的并非他自己，而是那个折磨他一千年的“怪物”。
> 
> 我最想讨论的是“存在”和“我”，虽然TO第二季中，Esther对更换身体这件事乐此不疲，但实际上除去灵魂，他们已经不再是原先的自己。而这正是重生后Elijah所纠结的。
> 
> Elijah被过去的记忆所困，她无法分清现在的自己是否还能拥有Niklaus的爱；Niklaus起初并不相信这荒谬的转世理论，但经历种种，他带着对死去的Elijah的思念打算延续他们的爱。
> 
> “你就是你，Elijah，你的灵魂就在这里。”
> 
> 这便是我对情感的最高追求，“我爱的是你的灵魂，而不是你的躯壳。”性别、种族、外貌、年龄、立场等等，在灵魂面前都变得不再重要。他们之间的羁绊早已超越血浓于水的亲情与爱情，他们是因彼此存在而完整的灵魂伴侣。
> 
> 加入了“邪恶之灵”与“巫师战争”这样的剧情完全就是想让巫师Elijah一展身手，我对Mikaelson家的巫师还是充满了信心~
> 
> 关于自然与“邪恶之灵”的关系，很多作品中也出现过相关设定。“他”的出现是自然衍生出的一种防御机制，定期为地球清理“病毒”。世界上曾经出现过的大面积物种灭绝都能看到“邪恶之灵”的影子。一般“邪恶之灵”是每隔万年自然产生，而此次Elijah的复活是巫师们强行激发了这一机制。

「Mercy makes you weak.Family makes you weak.」  
  
街道上来来往往的车辆压过雨后的水坑发出一阵阵唰唰声。刺眼的车头灯和街边的霓虹招牌交相辉映。空气中带着雨后特有的潮湿与黏腻。身处纽约，无数双眼睛隐藏在深巷夜色之中，夜晚总是伴随着令人胆颤的危险。不能掉以轻心，谁知道危险何时会降临？

伊利亚刚刚结束晚班，她换下那双硌脚的皮鞋从后门的员工通道出来。这是她到纽约的第二年，自小在孤儿院长大的少女早已习惯一个人的生活。好在她的成绩还算不赖，大学每学年的奖学金足够支撑她的大部分开支。可就算是这样，女孩依然找了一个兼职，在一家高级餐厅弹奏钢琴。

说来也是稀奇，她从未系统学习过这种“高雅”的艺术。要说接触，曾经在孤儿院的时光中，自她有记忆以来便与那架破旧的快要散架的钢琴形影不离。伊利亚对音乐的天赋像是与生俱来。她能精准的演奏出她听过的任何曲子，哪怕是最轻微的哼唱，也能让她理解对方想要的曲子。她时不时会弹出些不为人知的旋律，这些旋律不像是普通即兴演奏能弹奏出来的曲子，那绵长而又深远的旋律带着火焰燃尽的忧伤。像是沉淀了数百年，历经无数次打磨，早已经刻印在记忆中的旋律。

有人问过她为何不去申请音乐学院，若是以伊利亚的天赋，她必然会在音乐领域大有作为。伊利亚没有二话地直接拒绝了，她说若是把喜爱的事变成工作，那她便永远失去这个爱好了。音乐比起爱好，倒不如更像是伊利亚生命中无法分割的一部分。世界的感知、自然的脉动，每一分每一秒都像是有节奏的音乐，汽车鸣笛、金属的敲击，这些在伊利亚的耳朵里都是带着不同韵律的音乐并不是噪音。

不能太过张扬，伊利亚总对自己这样说。不知何时开始她总觉得有什么东西在暗中盯着她。她被困在一条无尽的白色长廊中，向前一直奔跑，看不见尽头，身后有个模糊的影子在追赶她，一双金色的眼睛发出骇人的光。夕阳下落，月亮攀升天空的肩膀，光被黑暗吞噬，希望被远方的亮光带走。

伊利亚带上兜帽，加快了脚下的步伐。穿破潮湿的雾气，浑身的关节开始隐隐作痛。一股难以言说的晕眩感与饥饿感涌了上来，似乎有什么东西要冲破这具躯壳。伊利亚停了下来，用力吸气，拽紧了挎包的肩带。

看来今天选择了一条错误的路。伊利亚在心中默念，她努力继续向前走过最后一个街区后。然后她看到了几个在路上漫无目的游荡的青年，他们手中拿着类似干花一样的东西在燃烧。几个年轻人似乎口中念念有词，他们没能察觉有其他人的靠近，继续念叨着那些听起来像天书的咒语。

伊利亚看见街道周围渐渐升起一层一层薄薄的膜，她好奇地伸手轻轻触碰，那层薄膜却主动的让开了一道仅供她通过“门”。大概是太过诡异又因困意席卷上来，伊利亚晃了晃脑袋，毫无戒备的走了过去。还有大概几百米的路就要到公寓了，再坚持一下就好了。

刚才那几个年轻人就像是哈利波特故事中的巫师，可巫师如果在现代光明正大的使用巫术不会被魔法部的抓走吗？或许，他们只不过是些举止奇怪的瘾君子，嗑高了开始产生臆想和幻觉。想到这里伊利亚甚至开始佩服自己奇怪的想象力，既然是深夜，那狼人与吸血鬼怎么能缺少呢。

但愿自己不会遇到这些超自然生物……

“唰唰”的声音开始在耳边响起，风随着有不知名的移动也改变了原有的方向。伊利亚感到背后有什么东西在缓缓接近，有人？不，大概是一群人。她从刚才的困倦中一下子回过神，惊慌地迈开步子向公寓的方向飞奔。街道两侧的暗巷中浮现一个又一个的身影，他们的发出野兽般的吼叫，昏暗的灯光下，锋利的尖牙漏了出来。

见鬼！吸血鬼！是吸血鬼！这不是只存在于都市传说中的生物吗？女孩开始咒骂自己像开了光一样的乌鸦嘴，她毫无头绪地到处乱跑，眼前曾经再熟悉不过的街道开始变得陌生。该死的鬼打墙！她今天可算是一下子都见识到了那些只在小说电影或者游戏里才会出现的东西。

伊利亚垮过栏杆，灵活一跃，躲过一个又一个邪恶生物的追捕。可她哪里跑得过这成群的黑暗生物。恐惧迫使她陷入绝境，四处顾盼的少女在黑暗中失足跌了个踉跄。双腿被划破了一道细长的口子，鲜红的血液从伤口中溢出。危急时刻这无疑是雪上加霜。

黑暗生物们逐渐包围过来，伊利亚无处可逃。她拿起身旁破旧的管子当做防身的武器，一步一步向后退。

“别过来！”她眉心紧皱，看着这些传说中的生物。披着人类躯壳的吸血魔鬼经受不住血液的诱惑露出漆黑的眼睛和锋利的獠牙。女孩的小腿上布满了鲜血，看着过于惊悚。一名阅历尚浅的吸血鬼闻到那股清香经受不住诱惑迫不及待的冲向伊利亚，他锋利的牙齿咬在女孩的脖子上饥渴的吸食血液。那甜美的血液在空气中蔓延开，少女大声尖叫着，双手拼命抵抗。血色溢满了她的眼眸，一股强大的力量从身体中喷涌而出。只听“咔嚓”一声，时间像是突然暂停了一样，埋在少女脖子旁的吸血鬼没有了声音，猛地载倒在一旁。他双眼爆凸，血管突起，惨白浮上躯体。

“他死了。”有个吸血鬼这样说道。众人纷纷倒吸一口凉气后退了几步。

伊利亚微微睁开的鲜红眸子在月色下泛着诡异的光芒。她手中紧紧攥着一个东西。那是一颗已经停止跳动的心脏。她轻扬起嘴角，嫌弃地将心脏丢在一旁。

伊利亚头上的兜帽早就因为刚才的挣扎掉落，娇俏的面容在灯光下显得格外醒目，伶俐的棱角，血红的星眸，无一例外都在向外散发着危险的气息。

“可悲的新生儿。”伊利亚站在原地，她是的双眸在黑暗中泛红发出诡异的光，“你的家族并没有教导你如何节制。”

吸血鬼们开始躁动，那甜腻的鲜血气味同时也是致命的毒药。稍有资质的吸血鬼本能地畏惧，他们退到后排，从暗中远处端详着女孩的样貌。棕黑色的头发，红色的眼睛，一击致命的杀人手法……除了刻印在记忆力的“那位大人”还有谁符合？很显然，这个女孩并不是什么普通人类。从她毫无障碍的走进了巫师们设立的屏障，到她可以徒手掏出吸血鬼的心脏。可她从一开始又显得那么无害，仿佛对此一无所知。

伊利亚轻佻地看着那群年轻吸血鬼。毫无反抗力的恶人们现在如同案板上的鱼，可以任人宰割。

“你到底是什么人？！你怎么会？”有人高声尖叫着，害怕的吸血鬼们摆出战斗的姿态向她冲了过来。

伊利亚咂咂嘴，她抬起手，轻轻打了一个响指。在那个阴暗的暗巷，无礼吸血鬼们纷纷化作一滩血红的污渍。就在女孩准备打出下一个响指前，一个高大的身影挡住了她。

“马塞莱斯？”她张口说出那个名字，伸出修长的手指抚摸着对方的面庞，“我认得你，你的脸...”

“你认识我？”男人抓住女孩的手腕，抻动她的胳膊，“女巫，你是什么来头？”他盯着对方血红色的眼眸。男人抓的很用力，威慑住了女孩刚才肆意蔓延的可怕力量。这力量让马塞尔想到麦克尔森家的巫师们，与瑞贝卡的相处中他了解到一些关于他们的母亲与大姨的事情，可以追溯到世界之初的始祖巫师。可眼前的这个女巫又有着不同的气场，她像是个女巫，可又像个吸血鬼。几百年来，很少有人会叫他马塞莱斯，除了那两位…

若是真的，莫不是见鬼了？但他显然忘记了，自己也是个不能用科学解释的“鬼”。马塞尔皱眉，以利亚已经死去二十年了。要是让克劳斯知道有这么个女巫凭空出现，他得多么疯狂。

伊利亚红色眸子逐渐转变会原来的琥珀色，她像是忘记了刚才发生了什么一样，瘫软地坐在地上。

“发生了什么？我为什么会在这里。”女孩捂住自己被咬伤的脖子，她的眼神变得涣散，不像是刚才那般坚毅而伶俐。她抱住自己的脑袋大脑遭受洪水般的冲击，随后眼前一黑，昏了过去。

看见女巫突然安静了下来，似乎也并没有再次醒来的危险。马塞尔松开了手，让女巫倒在一旁。他转过身质问身边的吸血鬼：“到底发生了什么？”

眼前的男人作为新生代的吸血鬼始祖，备受敬仰，他曾经是臭名昭著的麦克尔森家的养子。在经历一系列混乱的斗争后，他跟依附于女巫身体中的女友瑞贝卡来到了纽约。

“我们不知道，先生。我们请了巫师们封锁这片街区，可谁能想到她能进来？”其中有个还算是小头目的吸血鬼站了出来，“我们追上她想要问清原因，可她像只兔子一样上蹿下跳。”

“这就是你们说的‘只想问清原因’？”马塞尔指着女孩仍在流血的腿和脖子上的咬痕。

“她自己摔倒的，先生。”小头目有些心虚，但在男人的威慑下，他还是道出了实情，“血的味道太惹人了。我知道那个味道并不简单，可您知道的，年轻的吸血鬼们没见识过‘那位大人’…”

“我知道了。”马塞尔打断他，然后抓起那个似乎懂点什么的吸血鬼对他做出暗示【你和你的吸血鬼们，今天没人看到过这个女孩。】

说罢，他转身抱起晕过去的女孩消失在夜色里。纽约的暗巷实在是多，马塞尔带着个人穿行在楼宇间也并不是那么显眼。好在这里与他和瑞贝卡居住的房子并算远。

“马塞尔你去哪儿了？”黑色卷发的女人听见房间内的些许响声，从床上爬起来，踩着柔软的拖鞋走到客厅。

“老天，你这是？”看见无缘无故躺在沙发上的女孩，瑞贝卡向马塞尔瞪眼，“我给你时间解释。”

省去那些过于重复的对话，瑞贝卡眼神复杂的看着昏迷的女孩，她向马塞尔问道“你确定她是个不一样的巫师？”

“这很复杂，她穿过了巫师们布置的结界。在没有念诵咒语的前提下，仅凭一个响指就杀掉了好几个吸血鬼。”男人站在旁边继续说，“更可怕的是，她能掏出吸血鬼的心脏。可似乎，她的力量需要某些条件来触发，我赶到时她似乎对自己做了什一无所知。”

“这怎么可能？”瑞贝卡惊呼，“巫师与吸血鬼的力量几乎是无法并存的…除非…”

“除非，她就是‘那个’。”马塞尔脸色凝重，给了她一个眼神。

“我们得回新奥尔良一趟，马上！我们需要芙蕾雅的帮助。”

“我叫人去准备飞机。”

瑞贝卡点点头，她弯下腰低头端详着眼前昏睡的少女。她闭上眼睛，一只手握住女孩的手，一手放在女孩的胸口，“现在，让我看看你的内心。”

无数回闪闯入瑞贝卡的脑子里，她痛苦的呜咽了一声，然后她看到了一个熟悉的人影。“尼克劳斯?”她惊呼，然后那个人影消失。随后是燃烧的新奥尔良和破碎的麦克尔森宅邸。

“不，不，不！”

「瑞贝卡，不要丧失你的心智！」

“谁？！你是谁？！”瑞贝卡大叫着，她惊恐的在四周寻找着声音的来源，“不要用以利亚的声音跟我说话！你休想迷惑我！”

“瑞贝卡！快醒醒！”马塞尔叫醒了她，他看着满头大汗的女友吓了一跳，“你闯进去了？你看到了什么？”

“路上我再给你解释，我们必须马上走，马塞尔，新奥尔良有危险了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 视角从Elia没恢复记忆开始，这里的安排是着重强调她的重生人格，想让她在后期篇章中产生自我认知的纠结。篇章中试图展现Elijah的另一面，没有任何束缚孑然一身，天赋异禀，同时有对一些过去的事有着致命的好奇心。现在的她就是一个普通的女孩，有着自己的生活，享受着自己的快乐。而一切的平静在她强大的力量逐渐觉醒之际被打破。


	2. 【正文】第二章：Raise the Dead

「No peace.Just darkness.」  
  
当他们再次踏上新奥尔良的土地时，已经是第二天，破晓的曙光在天边露出轻柔的光。瑞贝卡深吸了一口气，让马塞尔把依然昏睡的女孩放到车后座上，驱车前往麦克尔森大宅。

“我现在脑子里有个疯狂的想法马塞尔。”瑞贝卡撇了一眼后座上的女孩，她紧握方向盘注视着眼前的红绿灯。

“我大概和你想得一样。”马塞尔双手抱在胸前，“已经和芙蕾雅说过了，她会通知D和霍普。”

瑞贝卡点了点头，沉默片刻她问道，“尼克知道了吗？”

“芙蕾雅说他这周去法国了，大概还不知道...”

“我们得稳住他。”瑞贝卡说，“我可不想他再发疯了。”

“这一点我深有感触。”马塞尔咬了咬嘴唇，转头看向窗外。

已经过了20年，对于吸血鬼来说只不过稍纵即逝。可最开始的一年，马塞尔不知道他们是怎么撑过来的，他们完全活在以利亚死亡的悲痛中。克劳斯疯了一样的把自己关在画室里日夜不停的绘画，然后摔打那些无辜的画布。

他们试过无数种方法想要复活以利亚，可那个徘徊在彼岸的灵魂，无论如何都无法被召回人间。与科尔的死亡不同，以利亚的离去将会被困在名叫地狱的牢笼中。他们无法复活他已经是个不争的事实。

而随后的一起事件，让家族从悲痛中找到转机。他们在纽约截获的女巫们的阴谋。一群邪恶的女巫利用了远古的黑魔法试图将“邪恶之灵”召唤到人间，这无疑是将整个超自然世界暴露在人类面前。

作为超自然生物与人类之间平衡的捍卫者们，霍普与学院的孩子们在克劳斯的帮助下阻止了这场阴谋。

克劳斯在这场大战结束后似乎就释怀了，他经常眺望遥远的夜空，吟诵着眷恋黑暗的诗。每当有人问起，他总会苦笑着讲述那颗天边最亮的星星与浩瀚苍穹。

「他会回来的，我只需要等待。」

汽车拐进庭院后的停车场，他们抱着女孩走进了宅邸。“先把她放在二楼的空房间吧，我施了一个安眠咒，她一时半会儿醒不来。”瑞贝卡留下声音，先马塞尔一步走到天井庭院。

“芙蕾雅！我回来了！”瑞贝卡的高跟鞋踩在地板上啪嗒啪嗒响。

“我知道。”芙蕾雅端着手中的蜡烛站在庭院中央的法阵旁，“我们已经等候多时了。”

科尔和达维娜坐在一旁的长椅上，曾经年轻稚嫩的少女已经成为能够独当一面的女巫。他们看到借用巫师躯壳行动的瑞贝卡并没有惊讶，人类巫师状态的瑞贝卡或许能更加自在。

“你们怎么做到的，这么快就能从欧洲过来？”瑞贝卡惊呼，她上前去和她的兄弟打招呼，结果却扑了个空。

“是科尔和我的新发明。怎么样？通过水晶传递的影像。”达维娜得意地说，“主要是我们现在被一些事情耽搁了，赶回新奥尔良需要点时间。”她补充道。

“霍普呢？”

“在这儿！”一旁笔记本电脑的显示器里露出了霍普的画面，“巫师们，用点现代科技能够节省不少时间。”她轻轻一笑。

“好了，既然人都到齐了，我也不继续卖关子了。”瑞贝卡拍拍手让所有人的注意力都集中到她这里，“我们在纽约遇到了‘邪恶之灵’，准确的说，是仍未觉醒的‘邪恶之灵’。”

“你就那么肯定吗？”达维娜质疑，她是个法力强大的收获女巫，在学习埃斯特留下的魔法书与芙蕾雅的教导下开始追寻巫师们的起源。对于“邪恶之灵”她显然是最有发言权的人。他们在欧洲北部的一些岛屿上寻找到埃斯特与达利亚宗族的传说，那些被歌颂为神话的歌谣中埋藏着一个又一个的咒语。

“达维娜，告诉他们，我们这些年关于‘邪恶之灵’的发现。”科尔从一旁拿出厚厚的羊皮卷。

“埃斯特和达利亚的秘卷都提到过掩埋在北方‘地狱’中的恶魔。那是古老宗族为了抵抗外敌而衍生出的黑暗魔法，强大而不可控，那个魔法的效果和代价远远超出了巫师们的预想。”

“他们召唤出了大自然的守护者。”科尔说，将手中的羊皮卷翻开到某页。泛黄的纸张上画着邪恶鬼魅般的可怕生物，那个已经不能被称之为人类的生物批带着黑色的长袍，周身蔓延着黑色雾气，以及那一双在黑色线条中醒目的红色眼睛。

“大自然的守护者，那不是能够保护他们吗？”马塞尔问。

“不，不是这样的。巫师的力量来自于自然，而他们同样是自然的仆从。自然的保护者，意味着‘他’的一切行动都是为了保护自然。所以...所以‘他’会将剑刃对准人类。在守护者的眼中，人类是地球的病菌，恶意滋生，是毁灭自然的罪魁祸首。”

“那场战斗巫师们损失惨重，他们付出了惨痛的代价将自然的守护者送回了地狱并赋予了‘他’新的名字。”科尔接着达维娜的话继续说。

“‘邪恶之灵’，那他们是怎么打败他的？”瑞贝卡问。

“他们让‘他’的爱人杀死了‘他’。‘邪恶之灵’的意识是可以被唤醒的。”科尔将画面翻到下一页。一个青年手持发光的银色剑刃刺入了恶灵的胸口。

“那我们怎么就确定那个女孩就是‘邪恶之灵’？”

“很简单，马塞尔之前已经告诉了我们。她即是巫师又是吸血鬼，或者两者都不是。重点在那双红色的眼睛。”

“二十年前我们明明已经...”霍普诧异地说，“我和爸爸一起阻止了仪式！”

“不管当初如何，眼下是有个女孩有着不同寻常的力量。”芙蕾雅从沉思中抬起头，“万幸的是，她现在在我们手上。”

就在他们谈论话题的途中，马塞尔从楼上下来了，他安静的坐到瑞贝卡身旁。

“马塞尔见到了当晚的情况，说说你看到的。”芙蕾雅双手抱在胸前。

“光说不如直接把记忆让你们都看一看。”马塞尔走向达维娜身边，让达维娜来提取记忆。芙蕾雅点了点头，帮助他们念诵提取记忆的咒语。

在一片烟雾中，他们看到了那些死相诡异的吸血鬼，以及那个看起来不到20岁的少女，一双血红的眼睛在朦胧的夜色中闪耀着光。

“她没用咒语便能轻易操控万物...她...”芙蕾雅眉头紧皱，察觉事件或许并非那么简单，“是‘他’。”

其他人似乎也默契得赞同了这一观点，芙蕾雅双手捂住自己的脸，发出一声长叹，“瑞贝卡，你尝试过进入她的内心吗？”

“是的，我试过，可她的心房中似乎有某种防御机制。但似乎她又在给予我某些暗示，我看到了尼克的死亡，家族的陨落，生灵涂炭，世界毁灭。这似乎完全是一个预知梦。”瑞贝卡说，“马塞尔说她似乎对自己的力量和一切一无所知，她可能还未被‘邪恶’吞噬，她或许能够帮助我们...”

“她的苏醒势必会引起女巫团的注意，那个团体在‘邪恶之灵’的事情上绝对不会善罢甘休。在此之前我们让她站在我们这边，能够一举清剿那群破坏平衡的女巫。”芙蕾雅赞同了瑞贝卡的想法。

“你疯了吗？”马塞尔严厉地说，“她就像是个炸弹，没人能够看清她究竟在想什么！”

“不，这是个机会。”芙蕾雅起身，她看着烟雾中少女的样子，“如果她失控了，我们可以献祭她，把地狱中的灵魂带回来。一命换一命，‘邪恶之灵’该回到她理应带的地方。”

“老天！可她现在是个一无所知的可怜女孩！”

“这是她的使命，总有一天她会爆发。要么我们杀了她一举两得，拯救了世界同时也唤回我们的兄弟;要么我们只能等待邪念滋生，最终被‘邪恶之灵’毁灭...瑞贝卡，我会拜托人调查她的社会关系以及有过接触的人，尽量的做好处理。”

“她还那么年轻…”瑞贝卡抽泣，她想着那个熟睡的女孩的面庞，空气中蔓延的松柏与浆果的气息。

“昨晚在纽约发生的事，虽然只是封了那群吸血鬼们的口，但魔法的波动肯定会被巫师们察觉到。”马塞尔说，“我们要做好准备。”

“大可不必，我们等他们自己上钩。”一个熟悉的声音从门廊传来，年轻样貌的男人双手揣在口袋中懒散地走进庭院。

“克劳斯！”“爸爸！”“尼克!”众人对这位访客地到来充满又惊又喜。

克劳斯做出了一个噤声地动作，他转头看向科尔,“让你们找地东西找到了吗？”

科尔点点头，从一旁拿出一个用黑色丝绸包裹地东西，“完好无缺，它就在你说地地方。”

“很好，你和小女巫这几天尽快赶回来。”克劳斯心中打着自己的算盘。

“你不是说要去法国吗？”芙蕾雅问道，“什么风把你吹回来了？”

“我的‘北极星’在召唤我回家，亲爱的姐姐。如果我不回来，‘邪恶之灵’的事你们想要就这样瞒着我自己处理？”

“爸爸，不是这样的，我们只是害怕……”

“害怕什么？就算是他回来了，再将他送回去不就好了？”克劳斯眼神决绝，“这又不是第一次了，我只需要做我一直做的就好了，充当‘大坏蛋’的角色。”

芙蕾雅面色凝重，她遣散了其他人，独自留下与克劳斯谈论起。

“我们的兄弟，以利亚，他的的确确已经死了。这跟无数次的‘死亡’是完全不同的，他的身躯已经消散在永夜，他的灵魂已经归于他处。”芙蕾雅看着坐在桌子对面的人，她紧握住克劳斯的手开始颤抖。

芙蕾雅无法否认，她看着弟弟这几十年来的疯魔已经到了无法附加的地步，这或许是克劳斯度过的最漫长的二十年时光。他们收集了以利亚消散的骨灰，将它们放入魔法器皿中保存，等候一个时机还原肉身等候灵魂归位。可纵使再强大的巫师也无法撼动始祖陨落的悲剧结局。芙蕾雅再一次体会到了失去以利亚的痛苦，而这一次已经不是修复吊坠那么简单了。他的灵魂已经消散于自然，只有他真正的想要回归的意愿才能让躯体与灵魂重新链接在一起。

“以利亚，一直是我最看不透的弟弟。”芙蕾雅抚摸着颈间的吊坠，她看向克劳斯，“尼克，你知道的，他心中的红门。他对自己的克制与约束衍生出的黑暗面，我不敢确定如果他的灵魂被召回会以怎样的姿态现身。他心中的恶从来都没被解决。”

这是一个关键，以利亚在过去有那扇门阻隔他心中的阴暗，可现在，灵魂被非正常地拉扯回来必定会破坏那扇门。他心中的某些克制会被打破，他会被黑暗笼罩成为新的威胁。

“我会杀掉他。”克劳斯轻巧地说，他紧握的拳头一刻也未松开，“就像我曾经经常做的那样，我已经失去过一次了，再失去一次已经不算什么了…”

“邪恶之灵”究竟是谁？他们心中早就有了那个答案。

“不好了！尼克,芙蕾雅!那个女孩不见了！”瑞贝卡从二楼急急忙忙地跑了下来，“她打破了我的安眠咒和结界。”

“连个人都看不住！”克劳斯十分生气，“你们留在这里，我去会会这位不安分的女士。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回到Mikaelson家，众人开始讨论如何面对这个不可控女巫的觉醒。Klaus二十年里其中一直在暗中注意Elia的行踪，他的超直觉与Elijah之间的链接让他从一开始就猜测到“邪恶之灵”与Elijah的关系。只是差一个决定性的证据。


	3. 【正文】第三章：Far Far Away

「I intend to die by your side.」  
  
纯血的始祖以利亚欺骗了他的弟弟克劳斯，他将他推离了深渊，独自走进永夜。 

浸泡在粘稠泥泞的虚无中，意识逐渐模糊被吞噬。迎接死亡，等来的永远不会是平静。 

唯有弱者不会孤独。 

拍打在脸颊的冰冷潮水逐渐退去，他躺在空旷的沙滩上，缓缓睁开双眼。头顶是一篇苍茫暮色，他眯起眼睛想要看清夜空中的星星。拖着疲惫的被汪洋浸泡许久的身躯，他跌跌撞撞地想要站起身。胸前的伤口流出汩汩的鲜血，他狼狈不堪咬着嘴唇忍耐撕裂的疼痛，强撑起整个身体。 

被水淹没的窒息感慢慢减弱，他呼吸变得均匀，开始能够站直腰板。在沙滩与海洋的交界线上出现了一扇门，一扇红色的门。他知道，事已至此，早已经没有任何选择。他抚摸着血液染红门，用力地推开。他的胸口仍然在淌血，疼痛早已麻木。 

潮湿消散，迎接他的是熟悉的清香和温暖。新奥尔良的太阳早已斜挂在西边等待落下，在射入屋内的暖光中，沉睡的少女睁开了双眼。 

她睁着眼睛死死地盯着屋顶的吊灯，刚才经历的一切痛苦瞬间消散在温暖的阳光普照下。她捂住没有任何伤口的胸口，喉咙里发出一阵悲痛的呻吟，泪水抑制不住的倾泻而出。她感觉一个沉睡了数十年的古老灵魂在她的身体重醒来，带着千年的恩怨压得她喘不过气。 

她的心脏砰砰的快速跳动，像是濒临死亡被重新拉回人间的紊乱。从地狱走过一遭，兜兜绕绕，她回到了原点。沉重的记忆涌入她的大脑，女孩无法承受这如此庞大的信息量，抱着脑袋痛苦呻吟。她的耳朵里传来一个即陌生又熟悉的呼喊，越过时间的洪流，穿透进她的大脑。 

「以利亚！你骗了我！快停下来，该死的，求你别死，不不不，求你！」 

守信者以利亚很少撒谎，但在最后的最后，在弟弟面前，他选择用一个“分担”来搪塞。在克劳斯昏迷期间，他说服了他们的姐姐芙蕾雅将强大的黑魔法全部转移到了自己的身上。 

克劳斯可以为了他们的女儿牺牲一切，而以利亚也愿意为他的弟弟牺牲一切。拯救家族的使命，以利亚选择独自承担，这便是他在这个家族中存在的价值。不惜任何代价，他必须将尼克劳斯送出绝望的深渊。尼克劳斯不能死，他还有更多的眷恋，他还有一个他们渴望的未来。 

以利亚折断了白栎木的木桩，将钝的那头交给了克劳斯。这端钝硬的木桩更难刺入身体，会产生更加疼痛的伤口。临死前的记忆能被用疼痛的方式牢记也并不是坏事…… 

在向弟弟抒发了一段真挚的独白后，以利亚偷偷地调换了手中另一半。克劳斯拿到了那段真正的白栎木，而以利亚手中的早已是毫无杀伤力的普通木头。 

他们攀附着彼此的肩膀，四目相对，仅留此刻的永恒。 

当寒冷席卷全身，以利亚的皮肤开始泛白、皲裂，他愧疚的注视着面前的尼克劳斯，他看着对方的表情由震惊转向了愤怒，他只想在最后将尼克劳斯的面容留做一个终止符。 

以利亚对弟弟的爱深入骨髓。他卑鄙的想用自己的死亡来占据尼克劳斯的全部。尼克劳斯一定会很愤怒，这毋庸置疑。 

“呵……”女孩扶住自己的额头，从死亡的记忆中醒来。原本想要将记忆永远停留在那个夜晚，可实际的状况令她头痛欲裂、苦不堪言。 

她试图摆脱的过去，本应随着身躯一同消散的灵魂，却重新聚集，被赋予新生。名叫上帝的信徒，却被迫堕落为永生的不死者，在辗转了千年后，他寻求解脱代替弟弟走向湮灭的灵魂依旧没能安宁。

现在始祖以利亚用另一个身份重现于世，她带着过去的灵魂与记忆，身处一个全新的躯壳。以利亚与尼克劳斯的永生誓言只要他们的灵魂不灭，便会一直存在，他们的联结从未被斩断，也永远不会被斩断。

她是谁，或许该问他们是谁……她短暂的二十年人生突然被填满，有个声音告诉她，她其实是个活了一千年的吸血鬼，这简直荒谬至极。伊利亚动作轻盈地翻下床，轻轻一挥手，魔法整理好被她弄乱的床。她被这突然掌握的力量吓了一跳，向后一撤险些撞到床边柜子上琉璃的花瓶。

脑子里的声音告诉她，那便是传承自灵魂的魔法，她无法将它分离。自她的出生，这股强大的力量便伴她左右，等待着强大的永生者回归。

伊利亚没有家人，在短暂的孤儿院生活后，她本想着注定了一辈子孤单的生活下去，可再次醒来的记忆把沉淀了千年的情感一同带进了这具年轻的身体。她赤脚站在柔软的地毯上，她的靴子被摆放在落地镜旁。镜中的少女换下了昨夜带着血的衣服，柔软舒服的上衣和贴身的短裤，一定是出自瑞贝卡的手笔。昨晚被吸血鬼咬伤的伤口早已愈合，一切都仿佛没有发生。双手上鲜血的触感却仍然记忆犹新，被挖出的心脏在手掌总砰砰跳动直至静止。

她伸手摸索着镜子的边框，在光滑的圆弧边缘摸索到一个相当不起眼的凹槽。随后她在盛放多色金属块的琉璃花瓶来回翻找，找到了一颗与众不同的孔雀绿色正八面体，她将那颗金属块按进了镜框边缘的凹槽里。齿轮和滑轨带动的轻微响声过后，镜子后方显现出了一条黑漆漆的隧道。

隧道向外吹着一阵阵清爽的风，这里可以通向户外，伊利亚并不想在这里过多的停留，她需要去透透气，消化一下大脑中那些可怕的信息量。至于麦克尔森家族的事情，与她又有什么关系呢。她露出释怀的笑容，如释重负般的关上了暗门的机关。

众人发现昏睡的女孩消失已经是有一段时间了。瑞贝卡与马塞尔根本不知道这栋建筑中暗藏的机关暗道，更不用说很久之后才回归家族的芙蕾雅。克劳斯在得知他们将女孩放到那间空屋子后，他的紧皱的眉头就愈发舒展。一股淡淡的雪松清香飘荡在屋子里，那是以利亚最常用的古龙水的味道。他看着空荡荡的屋子，抚摸着那面高大的镜子边缘。

所有的零散的线索最终都将汇聚成一条线，指引他寻找到最终的答案。无论这个答案是多么无法令人接受，真相便在眼前。

克劳斯讨厌以利亚的隐瞒，不管是他曾经杀死塔提亚还是催眠其他人达成目的上，他的哥哥并没有他人想象中的那么高尚。以利亚对待家族问题上的偏执，他总是处理的太过漂亮最终连他自己都能骗过去。谎话说了一千年，难免最终便成真话。

克劳斯生气的地方并不在于以利亚的掩耳盗铃，他气愤在以利亚对他的不够信任。无数次的危机，他们明明能够和平解决，可最终以利亚总会主动将所有的责任大包大揽到他自己的头上。从他第一次杀人开始，或许，是他第一次问道鲜血的味道便已经注定了。

从克劳斯出生，以利亚便一直陪在他身边，他们从未长期的分开过，即便是最黑暗的那段历史，他们也从未在肉体上离开过彼此。二十年的折磨已经足够克劳斯回想往事，回想他与兄长之间那无法形容的关系。

每一次咀嚼那些深埋在记忆中的旧时光，克劳斯都在愤恨自己过去被复仇的怒火吞噬。他试图寻找到认同与归宿，他想要成为“自己”，他想要打破诅咒，他想要建立自己的族群……这一切的一切，他都曾拥有。

本以为遥不可及的东西，最后却才发现近在眼前。等到真正的失去了，等到破碎的东西再也没有人去复原，再也无法被复原……

瑞贝卡向他讲述了一堆女孩穿着和样貌的事，克劳斯完全没听进去。他信誓旦旦地讲着“明白了”，“会把对方带回来”之类的话。他有自己的节奏，其他人只要服从他的步调就好了。可曾经在他与家族见起到调和作用的关键人物，早就离开了。

屋外的夕阳没有完全落下，赤霞色的光照亮了整片天空，映在新奥尔良这座热闹的都市中，显得格外柔和美妙。那个女孩是从密道逃出去的，他没在其他人面前提起那扇隐藏在镜子后面的门，毕竟那是他与以利亚两个人之间的秘密。

克劳斯从屋子正门出去，他灵敏的狼鼻子再一次闻到了那个香气。顺着那个味道一定能找到她。克劳斯看向匆匆的人群，逆着人流朝着既定的目的地前进。 

下一个狂欢节还没来，空气中开始弥漫着预演带来的烟火味儿。大批游客涌入新奥尔良，本就一个鱼龙混杂的地方，现今更是危机四伏。潜藏在暗中的蛇蝎纷纷露出爪牙。

太阳落入地面之下，黑暗逐渐铺陈正片蓝天。克劳斯并不着急，他在去找那个女孩之前先去了趟卢梭酒吧，遣散了正准备颠倒昼夜狂欢的人。

大多数客人并不知道这位飞扬跋扈的金发男人是什么来头。酒吧内的吸血鬼老板还是识趣的做了闭店打算。这位先生可不是他能惹得的人物。

克劳斯笑着交代向他交代了一些事情，让他们把酒窖里上了年头的好酒准备好。并强调着把屋内布置成二十年前的样子。

看起来这位是要较为隆重的会面旧时稀客。

克劳斯抬起自己的左手，递了一叠大额钞票给他们，随后大步流星的离开了。就在衣袖与皮肤的间隔，他们看到了那个金色的圆环。

川流的人群和夜空下闪烁的灯光，漫无目的地走在大街上，以利亚离开的已经太久了。这个世界似乎已经接受了始祖的陨落，城市中的超自然生们也历经磨合，达到了某种平衡。吸血鬼、女巫、狼人，三个族群互不干涉，这已经成为约定俗成的规矩。

“他”刚刚从沉睡中苏醒，对这个新世界依旧懵懂无知。克劳斯不急于寻找以利亚，因为他知道，那个执着的灵魂，只会前往一个地方。

他的视线穿过漆黑幽暗的夜色，回忆起早已经刻在骨子里的画面。眼前的一切都变得刺眼，燃烧的火星与那些细微到几乎无法触摸的粉末，他的眼中充满了愤怒与彷徨。

那真是一场永远也醒不过来的噩梦，日夜折磨着克劳斯的思想，摧残他的意志。以利亚等着一个答案等待了一千年，可他才等待了二十年，就算这次失败了，他依然有耐心去完成他的计划。

在漫长的一千年里，他们从未表达过清晰的感情。即使在帮助他破解咒语爆发的时期，以利亚与克劳斯建立了灵魂链接，他们依然从来不说关于爱的任何事情。

「We do not feel,we do not care.」

克劳斯依然记得以利亚悲伤得看着他说「We did once.」而他却置若罔闻。

接着他的女儿意外来到世界上，意外的母亲海莉选择做回她自己，回归她本应所属的狼群。他们共同养育这个王国的公主，克劳斯的视线更是没有分出更多放在以利亚身上。

到了最后他甚至已经分不清以利亚的谎言……

以利亚的死亡完全让克劳斯慌了神，他无法阻止以利亚的身体消散，他只能不停地抱着以利亚破碎的身体发出动物般的嗥叫。

克劳斯试图抓住那已经消散的灰烬，能够抓住的，除了掉落在地的衣服和日光戒外，还有那只自千年前，他们还是人类时，带在以利亚手腕上的金色手环。

那震慑人心的悲恸哭声划破宁静的永夜。一位始祖陨落了，而另一位，疯了。

他们曾经拥有彼此，他们曾经拥有爱......

克劳斯抚摸着带在手腕上的金色圆环。经历了一千年的洗礼，它又回到了它的锻造者手中。

即便这样，依然有无数未知的灾难阻挡在他面前，不过很快，他就能迎接以利亚的归来。

他看向坐在长椅上的棕发少女，微笑着走上前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章相较之前的版本，调换了重逢的视角。我发现自己写Elijah的片段实在是太多了，没给Klaus留够空间，这次的尝试也是做一下突破。我对Klaus的理解着实肤浅了，以后还得继续挖掘。有段写的时候脑子里其实有点像杰洛特找叶奈法hhh只不过我的笔力不够没写太多ORZ


	4. 【正文】第四章：Near Light

「There was a time…I‘d have done anything for Niklaus.」  
  
有那么一段时间，以利亚与尼克劳斯形影不离，他跟在他的身后如同一位恪尽职守的骑士。他们虽为兄弟，可他们之间的关系在整个麦克尔森家都说得上离奇。

以利亚身为兄长却对弟弟尼克劳斯唯命是从，他不但很少阻止弟弟的残酷无情，在必要时刻他经常充当一位完美的“清道夫”。一切血腥与暴力在以利亚的手上被处理的干干净净。他们承担着不同的职责，扮演者不同的角色，在外人面前塑造着混乱与秩序，一切虚假的伪装是只有死人才能知晓的答案。

为了生存，杀戮总是在所难免。为猎物营造一个舒适的环境，放松猎物的警惕，更是一位优秀的猎食者的必修课。相较于克劳斯释放天性的放纵，以利亚在处理问题上往往更加注重效率。千年的时间里以利亚对杀戮的技巧总能把握得当，点到为止。

当然，对完美的执着，让他不停的在修补那些破碎的东西同时手染鲜血，背后屠戮留下残尸与粘稠的液体流淌成一整片汪洋。所有的黑暗被他亲手封印在了那扇红色的门后，在埃斯特的破坏之前，维持着脆弱的平衡。

至于在那时候，以利亚没有一天不被自己的梦魇折磨。几个世纪前弗洛伊德所担心的潘多拉盒子终于被打开了。以利亚仿佛变成了另一个人，或者说他终于变回了他自己。他的愤怒无处安放，他的抑制不住的阴暗面正在逐渐燃尽他的生命。门枢的松动释放了困在牢笼中的野兽，他困倦、饥饿，充满了茫然与痛苦。

当穿过无尽的黑暗，脱离时间停滞的虚无，那些曾经逃避的难题，又一一重现。伊利亚听到了一个又一个声音，在内心的深处，她能看到过去的自己，身着西装浑身是血的暴徒和那个曾经天真的男孩。纵使死亡也无法让已经分裂的灵魂得到修补，他曾经热爱挽救迷失的灵魂，可他自己的灵魂早已残破不堪。

她漫步在法属区的街道上，路边是金属圆弧的雕花围栏，带着法国独特的建筑风格，甚至连空气中都仿佛散发着香水的味道，路边时不时能听见街头艺人在弹唱动听的香颂。这里不仅仅承担着在新奥尔良几百年的回忆，还有从欧洲大陆带来的更加古老的故事和传说。 

他从这里离去，而她将从这里回归。伊利亚想到那本瑞贝卡几百年前一时起兴创作的小说，虽说被尼克劳斯嫌弃过于浪漫而加入了不少血腥元素，但终究是一个动人的爱情故事。吸血鬼德古拉能否的到转世爱人的救赎……而她呢，重生后的他还有资格拥有他的一切吗？

“一个人？”一个声音传了过来，对方毫不避讳地走到伊利亚身旁，金发的男人，穿着一件皮质夹克，下身是修身的深色牛仔裤，脚踩马丁靴。

“那还用说？”伊利亚从刚在就已经察觉到这位跟随者的脚步声，她顺着人群一直向前走，让他们一直保持着距离。再看到男人跟过来后，她露出了淡然的笑，继续向前走。多年以前，以利亚永远站在尼克劳斯身后，他早已经习惯了让男人半步，就算是现在她想要和过去说再见，已经刻在灵魂里的习惯也无法被改变。

克劳斯早已摸清以利亚的那些小习惯，他看着女孩为他让出了半个步子，自然走了过去。没等伊利亚反应过来，他便拉起女孩的手走进人群。

伊利亚有些恼羞，想要挣脱开尼克劳斯紧握的手。在晃动的间隙，她瞥见了带在男人手腕上的东西。一个金色的圆环在逐渐昏暗的灯光下闪着微弱的光。金色手环，那是尼克劳斯给予他的存在千年的唯一痕迹。

眼泪不争气的从她的眼角低落。她颤颤巍巍地抖动着身躯不停的抽泣，嘴中不断地说着对不起。她停止了自己看起来略显滑稽的挣扎，放缓了自己跟着尼克劳斯的步子。她自己都开始怀疑她该以怎样的立场来面对尼克劳斯。曾经的纯血始祖，现在变成了个情绪化的容易哭哭啼啼的姑娘。

克劳斯没有说话，他转身停了下来，任由身后的女孩撞在自己的身上，然后他轻轻擦掉女孩的泪水，将她揽入怀里。他们站在川流不息的人群中，在漫天繁星拥抱在一起。今天的夜晚格外的晴朗，尼克劳斯清晰的看到了那颗被阴霾遮挡了数十年的北端的星星，重新发出了耀眼光芒。微弱的白色亮光中闪烁着猩红。

他的北极星回来了。

雪松混杂着覆盆子的香甜，那股冰雪融化后的清冷与厚重的皮革混杂在一起。

那是寒风中的火焰，黑夜中的极光；

那是已然消失的歌与诗；

时间可以抚平伤痛，却又不断撕扯着回忆。

“我想我们该去喝一杯。”克劳斯从口袋中抽出一张干净的手帕，上面用金丝绣着一个花体的“E”。他将手帕塞到伊利亚的手里，“擦擦你的脸，我可不想被人认作又惹了什么债。”

伊利亚被他逗得破涕为笑，女孩拿着手帕捂住笑开的嘴，上面还带着对方身上特有的木质香气。

“你就是这样欢迎客人的吗？”

画面一转，克劳斯发现刚刚人头攒动的街道变得空无一人，女孩也已经不再身边。典型的巫师伎俩，克劳斯险些因为以利亚的反应掉以轻心。按照芙蕾雅的说法，现在的这个女孩并不简简单的与以利亚有关，她更是一位强大的女巫，更何况还是个刚刚觉醒的女巫。

“希望你能控制住自己的魔法，以利亚，一千年以来你对埃斯特咒语的了解可比我多。”克劳斯在原地转了一圈，他眉头紧锁寻找伊利亚的位置。

“可能我从未说过，巫师比吸血鬼杀人更加方便。”女孩踩在二楼的金属围栏上，她一个翻身平稳的落到了地面上，“我曾经畏惧那种感觉，不需要任何的接触，只需要一个咒语，一个手势，所有的一切都能将化为灰烬。”

“以利亚…”克劳斯眼看着伊利亚已经超出他所预期的反应，面前的女孩既是以利亚又不是以利亚或许他早就有觉悟了。“邪恶之灵”影响了她的心智，放大了她心中的阴暗以及割裂的灵魂。

克劳斯高傲的仰起头，他不喜欢女孩现在散发出来的气息。她的举止让克劳斯总能想到阴魂不散的亡魂，狼人血统的直觉告诉他危险就在眼前。于是他快速地伸手掐住了伊利亚的脖颈，面对巫师，吸血鬼只能抢占先机。

而就在一瞬间，街道四周的灯光全数熄灭，伊利亚挣脱了克劳斯的利爪。她站在原地，张开双手，无形的力量拉扯着克劳斯的四肢，压制着他的行动。

强大的巫师还无法控制好自己的力量，疯狂外溢的魔法像是决堤的洪水肆无忌惮淹地没周遭的一切。混血始祖被强大的力量压制得无法呼吸，他愤怒地张开獠牙，双目变成闪耀的金色。

“太过危险了，尼克劳斯，你不该来找我。”伊利亚停下手中的魔法，走上前去搀扶跪在地上的克劳斯。

“街上的其他人呢？”克劳斯站起身，从刚才开始，他就感觉周围环境不正常的波动。

“我没有杀了他们。”伊利亚指着空旷的街道，“你进入的是我的脑内，尼克劳斯，这里的时间是永远停滞的。”她轻轻抬手打出一个响指，街道的景色飞速后退，他们四周只有无尽的白色回廊。在遥远的尽头，一扇红色的门依旧在那里紧闭。

然后又是一声清脆的响指，他们回到了刚才川流不息的街道上。女孩的神情从刚才的凝重逐渐舒展，“希望我们达成了‘我很危险’的共识。”

“你可真跟从前一样不可理喻。”克劳斯活动着刚才被压制有些酥麻的胳膊。他低着头看向棕发的年轻姑娘，对方毫不畏惧的站在原地，仰着头看着他。

“我想也是。”伊利亚说。这是事实，以利亚究竟在想些什么，如果连克劳斯都不清楚的话，可能就没人知道了。

“走吧。”克劳斯拉起伊利亚的手。那双纤细的女性手掌握在手中有种不一样的触感，她没有带戒指，也没有带手环，干干净净一尘不染。

吸血鬼的体温普遍偏低，克劳斯紧握着对方的手，感受着传递过来的温暖，这温度已经阔别千年有余。时间掩埋了无数的过往，哪些曾经璀璨的星光深埋在黑暗的砂砾之中。唯有火热的温度能将砂砾变得透明，看到深藏在其中的钻石。

“你的手很冷。”伊利亚跟在克劳斯身后，手指轻抚着他的掌心。

“我是混血，体温已经比你要高很多了。”

“但是现在不一样了。”伊利亚纠正道。

克劳斯轻轻挑眉，表示无奈。如果他现在变成狼的形态，那体温就会比一般人类要高一些。遥远的过去，有段时日，以利亚尚不能适应过低的体温，他会经常把自己裹得严严实实，靠在壁炉旁才能安稳的睡下。后来即使是在炎热的夏天，以利亚依然会穿着繁杂厚重的西装。而他们的小妹瑞贝卡，恨不得一年四季都能穿着短裙。

变为吸血鬼后，他们的感官都或多或少发生了改变。以利亚被无限放大的感官在他坚强的忍耐力下也能处处影响着他的行动。疼痛、体感，这些感受都被乘以数倍的放大，这是以利亚为数不多的头疼难题。

克劳斯脱下外套，将它披在伊利亚的身上。女孩有些不适应的看了对方一眼。

“冷就直接说。”克劳斯这样说，“瑞贝卡给你找的衣服确实有些薄了。”

“不，我就是还有点不习惯……”伊利亚拉紧披在身上的外套。

以利亚从来都是照顾人的类型，给尼克劳斯披上外套更是习以为常的事情。现在反过来着实让伊利亚受宠若惊。

尼克劳斯上一次这么做是什么时候？她想起那大概是很早之前的事了，他们还都是孩子。那是个炎热的午后，他们在瀑布边上玩耍，以利亚脱下了上衣，躺在柔软的草地上晒太阳。他转过身想要去叫尼克劳斯别游得太远，调皮的男孩却执意游到中间的礁石上。

男孩不停的游啊游，被水中的“怪物”抓住了，以利亚二话不说跳进水里去去救他。过了很久当以利亚再次醒来时已经躺在家中的床上了。他雪白的肩上留下了一道很深的红色伤口，母亲说那是水鬼留下的。

也是在后来，以利亚从芬恩口中得知，他们赶到湖畔时，尼克劳斯用衣服裹着他大声哭泣。等到尼克劳斯的狼人血统暴露后，以利亚才知道当初水鬼没有伤害尼克劳斯而是袭击了自己的理由。

等到了卢梭酒吧，伊利亚还是停下了，她看着那条画在门框边缘的线和挂在门前最醒目的家徽忍不住后退了几步。

仪式感这种东西或许在之前以利亚还是乐此不疲的，但她这辈子过了二十年勤俭节约的日子，对待曾经过于浮夸的追求可能并不是太过在意了。看着二十年都没什么大变化的酒吧，她还是不禁想尼克劳斯葫芦里卖的什么药。

“怎么了？”克劳斯问，“你可不需要别人邀请才能进来。”他推开门，做出一个邀请的动作，“女士优先。”

“你什么时候把酒吧买下来了？”

“没多久。”克劳斯拉开吧台的椅子。

“晚上好。”酒保从后台的酒柜中拿出一只上了年头的威士忌，她倒了两杯出来，时不时地用余光瞥一眼克劳斯身旁的女孩。

盖亚是在二十年前被马塞尔邀请回到新奥尔良的，在酒吧里拉琴、调酒，偶尔与客人们攀谈，日子也算是过的不错。她算是在吸血鬼族群中少数与始祖们有过接触的人，二十年前始祖的陨落让她备受打击。以利亚算不上是个很好的导师，但他教导给她的东西至今适用。

“这架钢琴居然还在？”伊利亚看到酒吧中间的钢琴时有些诧异，二十多年前霍普因为海莉的事情对他发脾气，险些拆了整个店，那架古董钢琴应该在那时被砸坏了。

“霍普用魔法修好的。”克劳斯从盖亚手中接过酒杯，将其中一只推向伊利亚。酒杯中的亮金色闪烁着光，这让伊利亚想起一些旋律，那些盘旋在脑子里的无法磨灭的记忆。像是冰冷的湖水，寂静的深潭，穿过河流，越过山峦，徘徊在宇宙的洪流中，来自自然的声音。

伊利亚从椅子上下来，站起身盯着钢琴许久，空气中仿佛充斥着带着铁锈味的悲恸。她端起杯子将那杯苦涩的威士忌一饮而尽。她面色苍白，琥珀色的眼睛闪烁着明亮的光辉。然后重新做回了椅子上。

“为什么不去弹？”克劳斯问。

女孩不置可否地笑了，“我曾经还对自己为什么如此擅长乐器感到意外。或许是我已经渴望太久了吧…”她将杯子推到盖亚面前，让对方斟满酒。“常人听到的音乐与吸血鬼的确非常不同，这感觉很奇妙。”

“是因为音符变得更加清晰了吗？”盖亚还是忍不住开了口，她能感受到对方在音乐上的建树非同小可，在女孩的身上她看到了那位略显不近人情却又值得尊敬的身影。始祖克劳斯似乎对她有着特别的青睐。

“我同你不一样，盖亚。从吸血鬼变成人类，我的感官都退化成了本来的样子。”她拿起刚斟满的酒杯，看了一眼尼克劳斯收回了刚才不去弹琴的话，缓缓地走到钢琴旁，打开尘封已久的琴盖。

自始至终她的视线从未离开尼克劳斯。她修长的手指轻轻触碰象牙制的琴键，轻按出一段音阶，而这只是一个开始。她闭上眼睛，任由自己的双手在键盘上跃动，音乐是带着魔力的，一切的旋律拼凑出一段危机的预兆，以及邻近的危险。

克劳斯见识过巫师们预言的过程，他们大多是通过额外的物质媒介来链接自然获取信息。利用音乐进行占卜的巫师少之又少，可音乐与巫毒的联系比一切媒介都要更为紧密。

巫师的力量是由内而外发散的，伊利亚去弹奏钢琴也不是偶然，而是被无形的力量驱使。有东西在引导她去接触那架钢琴，而她也顺势将预言的魔法应用其中。

掺杂在自然中的秘密被用音乐的形式赋予了可以被捕捉的形象，伴随着那微弱却能够被人察觉的波动，女巫洞察到了即将来临的危险。

“她们来了，我们得把他们引导别的地方去。”伊利亚睁开眼睛，她的眼睛里散发着微微红色的光。她优雅地站起身，与曾经那位坚毅的骑士的身影逐渐重叠在一起，她邀请着王者的加入。

“‘我们’，多久没听见你说这个词了。”克劳斯也站了起来，伸手放在伊利亚的肩膀上，轻拍了几下。

在他们准备离开时，女孩看着站在吧台内侧的女吸血鬼，“盖亚，谢谢你的招待。下次希望能听到你演奏小提琴。”

盖亚楞了一下，心想她刚刚并没有提到关于小提琴的事。克劳斯带着一位女巫说了一些奇奇怪怪的话，他们来去匆匆就像是一阵风。

始祖以利亚……那一定就是他了，那位温柔强大的始祖，只有在他会一直跟随在克劳斯身边。新奥尔良很快将会迎来平静，但在此之前，势必有一场灾难降临。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本复刻第一版的重聚并添加了很多私货二设。包括Elijah怕冷怕疼啊、身上有伤痕啊之类的。Elia对自己是不是Elijah这件事，目前是搁置状态，她既不确认也不否认，面对Klaus，她就完全放飞，顺着自己现在的方式来做，实际上还是不自绝的表现出以前的行为习惯。酒保换成了曾经TO第二季出现的那个新生吸血鬼妹子，她也算是被Elijah“修补（撩）”过的女孩了，对白月光也是有雷达的~没太具体描写弹琴的内容，总之就是一个预言，只有Elijah能够读懂的预言。


	5. 【正文】第五章：The River

「You’ll never leave this city.You‘ll never leave Klaus.」

“二十年过去了，这座城市依然是这幅样子。”伊利亚走在路上，思考着自己的下一步打算。她拿着手机查看地图中空旷的地区，嘴里随意的念叨着新奥尔良并不算明显的改变。

“你之前在纽约不也是能感受到吗？”

女孩点点头，“时代的发展停滞不前了，内卷依然在继续。世界的中心已经发生了偏移，可人们依然歌舞升平、粉饰太平。”她似乎找到了令她满意的地点，将手机放回克劳斯的口袋中，“这都是‘邪恶之灵’对世界的影响。”

她在法属区狭窄的街道中打量着路人，然后向一位中年妇人走了过去。她俩上带着善意的笑容，“女士，不好意思，我和我的兄弟想要去北边的林区，能借用一下您的车吗？”她看似礼貌的询问，实则是在对妇人进行催眠。

“当然可以。”妇人面容红润，她将手中的车钥匙交到女孩的手里。

“谢谢，您可以先去旁边的酒店休息，我已经为您准备了一间套房，您可以随意使用。”她从口袋中拿出一张里兹卡尔顿的房卡交给了对方。

再熟悉不过的交涉操作，无论是什么时候，以利亚都能够将自身的魅力运用得炉火纯青。吸血鬼们能够熟练的使用催眠，那辆车对他们来说易如反掌，可以利亚总是愿意为那些被催眠的可怜人安排好一切。“总得让他们感到舒适安全。”他总会这样强调。

北边远离狼人部落与市区的森林，相较于市中心的繁荣，郊外则异常的荒凉。路边是不是能看到无人维护的空房屋。那场飓风灾难之后，这一片就彻底荒凉了，临近庞恰特雷恩湖和堤坝附近更是人迹罕至。虽说绝大多数财产都归在以利亚的基金会手中，在以利亚陨落后，基金会被交由家族所信任的人代为管理。如果在这里发生什么事，善后总归要简单一些。

“说说你对这群女巫们了解多少？”

“多少了解一些，不过这方面的事我都交给科尔和她的小女巫处理了。”

她沉默片刻看了一眼克劳斯，确认了对方也同样有着自己的计划。她将车子停靠在路边。

“科尔倒是收敛了不少。”

“他要是不听话，会有他受的。”克劳斯空手比划了一下秘银匕首，“我很乐意给他喂点‘饭后甜点’。”

从车上下来后，伊利亚就开始循着老路向湖边走。克劳斯跟在她身后，在森林中顺路折取了几只特殊兰草。越往森林中前行，空气就越发的潮湿闷热。四周很黑，但依然能够眺望到远处市中心的烟火气息。新奥尔良就是这样一座城市，昼夜狂欢，醉生梦死，从她建立之初时至今日依然满了无穷无尽的魅力，法兰西的浪漫、西班牙的热情……及那一次次与灾难擦肩而过的娱乐至死。

他们一前一后的在狭窄的路上走着，绕到了熟悉的湖边小屋旁。

“想不到这个屋子还在这里。”

“狼人们在几年前离开了这里，他们搬到了距离市中心更近的地方。这里虽然没人再居住，可依然有人被埋葬在这里，我没让基金会的人过多干涉这篇区域。”

伊利亚点头，她站在小小的木质码头上凝视湖中倒映的圆月。她抬头仰望着夜空中高挂的圆月没有被遮挡的月亮倾洒着淡淡的光，像一层银霜撒在她的四周。

“二十年来你一直都在监视我，尼克劳斯。”伊利亚转过身，面朝克劳斯。那双不断出现在她回忆里的金发男人，和高大的巨狼，无一不提醒着伊利亚，“你找到你的答案了吗？”

克劳斯紧皱眉头，从地上捡起石子扔入湖中，“破坏那群女巫的把戏，总得处理一下事后的问题。我一开始是想监视‘邪恶之灵’的成长，没想到会有意外收获。”

“这么说你是会料到，我在这些天会觉醒。不，或许我该说，我的觉醒，是你安排的。”女孩撩起长发将它们绑在脑后，“你的伎俩还是如此直接。”

“你就不好奇，为何我会挑选这个日子吗？”

“尼克劳斯，不要忘了，我现在可是‘邪恶之灵’。我能够知晓任何事情。”她是大自然的使者，她的一举一动都带着魔力。伊利亚能感觉到周围森林的感召，她能听到飞翔在林间的鸟儿，她能听到围绕在周围的猎物们。一林间细微的颤动和鸟兽的啼鸣，似乎都在预示着有什么在接近他们，“看来，我们的客人已经迫不及待了。”

女孩血红的双眼挣了开来，她一直向前迈着步子，踏在平静的湖面上泛起轻盈的波澜。她微微张开的双臂慢慢收拢。漫天的火光突然照亮了森林。隐藏在丛林后的巫师们无处遁行。

“打扰别人谈话，可是不好的行为。”克劳斯率先放倒了接近他们的女巫。

“不管你们是谁，如果你们觉得能打败我们，那就大错特错了。”伊利亚抬起双臂，像是在指挥乐队，湖水升高，卷起巨浪，排山倒海般压向湖畔四周的陆地。随后冲上来的几名巫师被她直接用魔法扼制了呼吸，“我对你们够仁慈了。”她蹋在水面上一步步逼近那个躲在树林高处的巫师，“你们是至尊女巫的手下，告诉她，我们欢迎她的到来。下一次的会面，我希望能够正式一些。”

站在远处的巫师们停了下来，他们聚集到一起，“我们要送你回地狱，恶灵。”领头的那个女巫高喊着。

“你们打败不了我的，用我再重复一遍吗？很遗憾你们没能在我刚出生时就杀掉我。”她离开湖面，直冲向岸边被水浪席卷过的地面。巫师的人数比伊利亚预想的要多得多，她略显暴躁地杀入人群与克劳斯并肩而战。

虽说巫师的远程法术更加具有杀伤力，可过长的吟诵咒语丧失了触碰鲜血的直观冲击。伊利亚选择像曾经那样，用“自己”的方式来解决这些愚笨的巫师。

他们与巫师之间的战斗极为混乱，这一脉女巫中泛滥的使用魔法，吟唱时间缩短让杀伤力锐减，而大多数人显然并没有应对始祖吸血鬼的经验。最后一段白栎木桩化为灰烬后，杀死始祖在常人看来变得如同痴人说梦。

他们毫无章法地念诵咒语，而克劳斯和伊利亚早就先他们一步将一个个进攻者的脖子拧断，后者轻而易举地将他们的心脏掏了出来。鲜血入喷泉四溢，少女站在血泊中浑身，扔下刚刚死去巫师的心脏，凝视着唯一还活着的人。

“你到底是什么？这根他们说的完全不一样！你为什么会跟吸血鬼结盟？！”惊慌的女巫看着倒地的数十名同伴，她颤抖着怀疑自己看到的一切。目之所及，皆为末土。她见过那位现居于神秘瀑布镇的强大的女巫，麦克尔森家的后裔。那个可怕的女巫师低调的进行着一切活动，她很少露面，大多数她都与狼人部落待在一起。很多时候巫师界的人谈论此事时，都会觉得比起她的父亲始祖克劳斯，她遗传了更多来自他叔叔身上的谨慎与睿智，如同盘踞在暗处伺机而动的毒蛇。

而眼前的女巫与吸血鬼，比她所听闻的传说更加可怕。“邪恶之灵”在觉醒的短短一天之中已经成长到如此地步，这根本不可能。至尊女巫告知他们的细节中，女巫的觉醒至少需要累积几年甚至数十年。除非“邪恶之灵”从一开始就是知晓一切的。她只不过耐着性子，演了二十多年的戏给他们看。

“至尊女巫没告诉过你，你们召唤出了什么东西吗？”伊利亚摊开手，一旁的克劳斯带着看戏的表情递给她又一块白色手帕。接过手帕，伊利亚仔细的擦拭手上沾染的污渍。

“你们找到了始祖女巫的密卷，还能召唤出什么？”克劳斯做了一个善意的提醒，他靠近现场唯一还活着的人。张开锋利的獠牙试图结束她的性命。

“停下吧，尼克劳斯。”伊利亚站在后面，双手插兜，有些疲惫地说，“她的使命还未结束。”

克劳斯一下了然，他松开女巫，拍了拍她的肩膀。“回去报个信，麦克尔森欢迎她大驾光临。”

看着女巫落荒而逃的背影，伊利亚抬起手魔法清理了四周略显难看的尸体。尸体燃烧发出诡异难闻的气味，在噼里啪啦的声响中化为灰烬，随着一阵风吹散，消失在无尽的夜色。湖泊恢复了平静，这里仿佛什么事情都没有发生。

“善后看起来是方便不少。”克劳斯回头看向伊利亚，女孩似乎状态有些不对劲，她脚步有些虚浮身体摇摇晃晃。

克劳斯过去想去扶住她，女孩猛地挣扎着摆脱了他的搀扶。她双眼瞪得很大，一步步向后退，这与刚刚沉着的状态判若两人。她抬起双手看着上面仍然残留的血迹，发出颤抖的呻吟，一会儿轻盈短促，一会儿又沉重如同嘶吼。她像是在与什么相斗争，整个人变得浑浑噩噩，喃喃自语。

“以利亚？”克劳斯开始变得有些慌张，他想到了在街道上以利亚给他的警告。关于她体内不可控的邪恶力量，是比空谷更加难以控制的存在。他知晓，现在的以利亚正在努力做着斗争，这一切不稳定的根源都与魔法的使用息息相关。

伊利亚面色惨白，她的嘴唇变得毫无血色，那样貌像极了毫无声息的死尸，可她的眼睛依然闪烁着璀璨如钻石一样的光。阴霾遮住了月亮、隐藏了繁星，倾洒在平静湖面上的粼粼白光被黑暗吞噬殆尽。森林陷入了一片死寂，鸟兽鱼虫的声响一同被黑暗囤了进去。唯独那双眼睛在黑暗中发出猩红色的光。

“以利亚！”克劳斯大声叫喊着对方的名字，一片漆黑之中他看不到对方脸上的表情。四周的一切都变得模糊起来，空气中开始弥漫着一股诡异的腐烂味，无法形容的恐惧开始蔓延。

从未听闻有巫师能够对现实印象如此之深，克劳斯扫去脑中的胡思乱想，从口袋中拿出几枝先前准备好的兰草。轻捻揉搓的兰草散发出轻微的能够镇静思绪，调整吸气的安息香。岩兰的香气能够镇定慌乱的神经，这是埃斯特在咒语中较为常用的药草。

周身的黑暗开始变得清晰，原本生机勃勃的森林变得死气沉沉，枯枝残叶、蛛网密布。森林失去了原有的生命，时间仿佛经历了千百万年，曾经一片生机的绿林与湖泊变得毫无生机，或者说整个世界都变得生灵涂炭。

伊利亚已经消失了，无尽的黑暗里只留下克劳斯一人。这是一个迷宫，一个以利亚创造出来的迷宫。岩兰的清香在他的手中轻微的发散，追寻着它飘往的方向，克劳斯很快便会找到迷宫的出口。

这是他们小时候经常玩耍的游戏，以利亚总爱用带着岩兰香气的草在路上留下各种各样的痕迹，一块块拼凑的谜语，引导着他找到“宝藏”。岩兰草也并不会随意出现在新奥尔良，克劳斯终于意识到，从他们再次重逢起，以利亚便已经为他准备好了一场盛大的谜题游戏。

“我不知道你创造这个迷宫的目的是什么，以利亚，但我会找到你留给我的‘宝藏’的。”克劳斯紧握着手中剩余的兰草，敏锐的嗅察着四散在空气中的香气。

那些快要被遗忘的幼年记忆又一一重现在克劳斯的眼前，记忆中的每一个画面都仿佛在提醒着他，他们过去短暂的天真无邪。无忧无语的孩童在林间嬉戏打闹，在宁静的夜晚，他们拥抱在一起互相取暖。

于是他的眼前出现了一团篝火，那团燃烧的温暖篝火，夹杂着火焰洗礼的味道与那缕不宜察觉的岩兰香。火焰中央有着一个极其耀眼的闪亮物品，克劳斯伸出手想去抓去，随机被一只小手拦住。

“你会被烧伤的，尼克劳斯。”

一个年轻的声音说道。

“以利亚？”克劳斯向身旁望去，一个大约十二岁的少年凭空出现，站在他的身旁。他棕色的短发垂在额前，身上套着一身一千年前维京式的衣服。

这个孩子克劳斯见过，在破解埃斯特的沉睡魔咒中，这个年幼的孩子代表着以利亚“好”的一部分。既然他出现了，相比另一个以利亚也会出现在这个迷宫之中。

“这是无法熄灭的火焰，尼克劳斯。你为何想要将手掌伸进火焰之中？”男孩开口疑问，他对眼前长大的弟弟似乎没有任何惊诧。

“我想拿到火焰中的东西。”克劳斯如实回答，“告诉我，以利亚，如何走出你的迷宫。”

“火焰中什么都没有啊，尼克劳斯。”男孩拿起一旁的枯树枝翻挑着篝火的中燃烧的木柴，烧黑的木头被男孩挑开到一旁。

刚才在火焰中燃烧的晶莹宝石的确消失了，克劳斯不置可否。他并不想浇灭火堆，眼下回去湖边的路已经消失在黑暗中，而天气开始逐渐变冷，年轻的以利亚并不能独自应付寒风的侵袭。

“这里很危险，尼克劳斯，你得尽快出去。有股强大的力量在影响着‘我们’。”他的脸上露出痛苦和紧张的神色。

突然，克劳斯回到了那片白色的长廊中，黑暗的森林重新被锁在了红门的背后。从黑暗中一下子重新回归光明，他一时无法适应，当他重新睁开眼后，他又回到了那片月光映照的湖泊下......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彻底脱离大纲的内容，进行了章节的扩充，加入了旧版的分裂人格象征和ABO系列中的幼年Elijah。这里有个简单的致敬，但是不知道能不能最后。


	6. 【正文】第六章：Let Me Lie

「You were always the keeper of our bond ,and because of that,you will feel this pain the most.」  
  
“我们就这么放任尼克一个人去找那个女孩吗？”瑞贝卡依十分不放心，她忐忑地在庭院中来回转悠。她开始思考自己是否需要换回原来的身体，可女巫的法力在家族中也是不可或缺的。

“瑞贝卡，如果你想要尽快洞察他们，我可以帮你回到原来的身体，‘她’被保存的很好。”芙蕾雅说，她对弟弟们的友好相处一直有着相当大的信心。在看出瑞贝卡担心家族战斗力的心思时，她又说：“你放心，科尔与达维娜很快就会回来，你不用为家族的战斗力有所担忧。”

马塞尔心不在焉的坐在沙发上，他心中仍有疑问，尤其是对那个女孩所表现的“失忆”情况十分怀疑。以利亚一直很擅长忘记一些事情，可那是真真正正的“忘记”，被他自己主观上遗忘并藏在“门”后。如果以利亚有意隐瞒一些事他的表现则会是另一个样子。

上一次克劳斯唤醒以利亚的记忆在他的记忆回廊里做足了心理建设，如果偶遇吸血鬼受到惊吓十分巧合的“觉醒”，这十分不符合常理。他回想起二十年前他们相处的最后的夜晚，在篝火旁，以利亚一直沉默不语，在克劳斯与霍普单独相处后，他才将自己“重新定义”的计划告知大家。而这之前以利亚对克劳斯的状态完完全全是克制的。

漫长的时间长河中，马塞尔知道以利亚并不擅长睁眼撒谎。他会选择性的隐藏一些事实，他说的事实，而他隐瞒的同样也是事实。这些只不过是完整的故事中的一小部分，只有那些片段拼接在一切时才能构建出他内心真实的想法。可以利亚到底能将这些碎片隐藏多少，谁都不知道。

棕发的女孩在看到他后下意识地说出了他的全名，这样暴露自己的“小错误”或许便是以利亚预先发出的信号。马塞尔是经由以利亚教导出来的，不管他现在对这位依旧心存怨恨，可他的确从他与克劳斯身上学到了一些东西。

正在他若有所思、愁眉不展时，他接到了一通电话。是盖亚打来的，女孩的语气带着急切和欣喜，“我看到他们了，他们像二十年前那样在一起，始祖以利亚回来了。”她哽咽着抽泣，听起来是喜极而泣。“他记得我，他还记得我……”

“他当然记得，他记得他教导的每一个人。”马塞尔方才紧张悬在嗓子眼的心有一半放回了肚子里，在具有音乐天赋的乐手面前，以利亚定会留下什么线索。他们去了卢梭酒吧，那里摆放着一架以利亚收藏的古董钢琴，她想必会触景生情地弹奏它。

于是他问道，“她弹奏了什么曲子？”

盖亚沉默了片刻，她思索了半天想要将刚刚留在脑子中的音乐复述出来，“或许是她自己的曲子？始祖克劳斯说那是预言曲。在我听来像是巴赫、维瓦尔第或者是别的什么人，那是很巴洛克的曲调，她居然能把钢琴那弹奏出那种声音。像是有一团火在森林中燃烧，火焰的热度炙烤着森林发出浓烟火光冲天，森林周围的湖泊却阻拦着火焰继续的蔓延。冰冷的湖水与热烈的火焰碰撞在一起，产生的滚烫热气烧红了黑夜中的月亮。”

“盖亚，我知道了。谢谢你。”马塞尔放下电话，反复咀嚼着女吸血鬼描述的画面中的场景，他抬起头看向天空。此时月亮刚好升入庭院，柔和的月光一改常态的发出微弱的诡异红色。

“芙蕾雅，我们去找他们。”换回身体的瑞贝卡从棺材中起身，她摆弄了一下自己的长发束在脑后，显得干练了不少。

“你们谁有他们的东西？我来施一个定位咒。”

“不用那么麻烦，他们就在以前狼人部落的湖边。我有预感，他们会快就会回来的。”

回到湖畔的克劳斯还陷在刚刚的梦境中无法抽身，刚才与女巫们战斗的痕迹全部消失了，就连那些被火焰燃烧的痕迹都被一一复原。他顺着湖边走，回到了木屋旁，看见以利亚正坐在码头的木板上，女孩脱下靴子双腿垂在外侧带着某种频率晃悠。

“‘它’越来越强大了，我本想着带着这份力量重新走回地狱。可我一旦开始使用魔法，平静的过去就再也回不去了。”以利亚回头望向克劳斯，逆着光的女孩被月亮镀上了一层淡淡的边，“这会有些棘手。”

克劳斯的视线移到了以利亚垂在两侧的双手上，血渍没有被完全擦干净，在白皙的手臂上留下干涸的渣子。她的胳膊在轻微颤抖，像是在极力地克制某种情绪，她呼吸沉重，每一次吐息都仿佛如坐针毡。

“你没有杀够。”克劳斯说道，他对以利亚在愤怒时的神情足够了解，即使他身处另一具躯体，那些习惯却依旧被残忍的保留了下来。

伊利亚深吸了一口气，她克制着体内力量的流动，强大的力量似乎在她内心的深处那扇紧闭的红门边缘源源不断地向外扩散。她猜测尼克劳斯大概在回想霍普身负黑魔法时的举动，可他们要面临的问题要更为严峻。

“这里没有白栎木，你可以将力量发泄在我身上。”

“我不能，尼克劳斯，咒语的每一次使用都是在增强我的力量。”

“那你就打算再次抛下家族一个人去面对吗？你变得不像你了以利亚，让我想想。从什么时候开始的，埃斯特折磨你之后吗？还是……”

伊利亚生气了，她生气地冲到克劳斯身前将他推向湖畔小屋的木质墙面上。她踮着脚费力地仰着头，一只手压在克劳斯的胸口，另一只手微微张开指向对方。

“别逼我，尼克劳斯。”她的手轻微颤抖，双唇抿在一起眼睛里带着愤怒于不情愿。

“那个说着‘家族高于一切，我们会永远在一起’的以利亚去哪儿了？”尼克劳斯继续说。

“住口！”

“你最后的时候说我得到了救赎，可你看看你变成了什么样子？！‘Always and Forever.’以利亚，多么可悲，你，我，我们，多么可悲。”

“那是因为你有了霍普！”伊利亚歇斯底里地怒吼，力量伴随着情绪瞬间引爆。整座屋子都被女巫的力量瓦解，克劳斯被震退数米远

这样神情崩溃的模样上辈子以利亚连死去都没能宣泄出来，现在的他似乎能够假借着这具女性的身躯将自己沉压已久的痛苦全部倾倒而出。以利亚总是用感性与秩序来约束自己，可他离疯狂紧紧一线之隔，在打破了感性的那面墙，他积压已久的痛苦如同曾经席卷倒灌整座新奥尔良的飓风洪水。

克劳斯本想着用激将法引出以利亚发泄力量，可他没想到这激将法似乎过于猛烈。

被情绪反噬的女巫失控了。

“你有了希望，为何还会再需要我？”女巫的神情变了，血红色充满了她的眼睛，刚刚激动的情绪变得冷酷无情，她在质问尼克劳斯也在质问自己。

“你还没察觉吗，我足智多谋的兄长，我们之间的关系与其他兄弟姐妹并不一样，与霍普之间更是不一样。”克劳斯对兄长心中的怨念十分惊愕，他一度以为他们之间的关系无需过多解释，因为只要他们目光接触，一切都已经心知肚明，“我们的爱，远远超过那些其他的爱。无论你将之称为什么，那绝对不是家族中的爱，那也不是挚友之间的爱。你与我看似是悉达多与果文达，你引导我，让我重获新生。可我们要远比那纯粹的多。

“纵使你在带来光的同时，将自己迷失，纵使你深知那些脆弱不堪的承诺如此不真实，你都值得拥有这一切。封印在你记忆深处的阴霾在侵蚀你，埃斯特的自私夺走你最后的保护伞，可我依然在你的身边。自始至终。岁月并不会在我们的面容上留下痕迹，可我们都要接受我们不完美的残破内心。

“我爱你，我追随你，亦同于你爱我，你义无反顾的追随我。如果非要将这个爱加以定义，那我认为它是比爱情更加热烈，比亲情更加漫长，比友情更加纯粹，比一切的一切都更加沉重。它来自于我们的灵魂，从我们儿时直至你的一次次死亡，我们的爱都从未结束，没有人能将它画上休止符，正如，没有人能让我停下我手中的画笔，没有人能让你停下你演奏乐器的双手。”

失意的女巫沉默片刻，她高举双手在她与克劳斯之间制造出一条巨大的裂缝。地缝割裂了整个湖泊，河水灌了进去，卷起翻天的水浪。克劳斯不得不化作巨狼越过那条沟渠将女巫扑倒在地。

“为何要告诉我这些，尼克劳斯。”女巫仰面躺在草地上，她双手垂落到地面，刚刚被分裂的地面重新愈合，湖水沾湿了他们的全身。克劳斯一时难以分辨出以利亚面容上的究竟是湖水还是眼泪。

巨狼的眼睛湿润了，眼泪顺着他的毛发低落在以利亚的脸上。

“我很害怕，尼克劳斯，我很害怕。”伊利亚抬起手，她注视着巨狼的金色瞳孔，抚摸巨狼有些坚硬的皮毛。她感觉身体变得轻飘飘，灵魂似乎漂离了躯体。她顺着森林和蜿蜒曲折的河流飘荡空中，在天边的另一头，一缕绚丽的光悄然升起。她似乎回到了很久很久以前，四边耸立着高耸古老的松林，空气中弥漫着浆果的清香，焰火在黑暗中起舞，一切的一切都在亲昵地感召她回应着虚无。

她面色逐渐舒展，看向那由金转向碧绿的眼眸，躺在柔软的怀抱中平静的闭上了眼睛。而后女巫忽然瞪大双眼，用魔法推离了克劳斯。她从草地上费力的爬起来，她的靴子早早的脱了下来，赤脚踩在柔软的草地上，让她能够更加接近自然。

“你错了，尼克劳斯。以利亚深知自己的疯狂。他病态的爱，只会牵连到你的救赎。当他的使命完成了，当破碎的家族不再需要修复，他存在的意义也便消失了。你真的以为我或是曾经的我是如同悉达多一样的圣人吗？不要被你记忆中的以利亚骗了，尼克劳斯。以利亚 麦克尔森从来就不是什么高尚的人。他只是个愚蠢疯子。”伊利亚这样说着过去，她毫不畏惧地睁大双眼盯着扑过来的克劳斯，她的眼神悲哀却又坦然，“是更可怕的怪物...”

“不！我不许你这样说自己，以利亚。”巨狼飞扑过去，他锋利的牙齿在伊利亚白皙的脖颈上狠狠地咬下，鲜血四溅。记忆的碎片与现实重叠在一起，他的视线只看得见鲜红。那些诡异的幻觉与犹如扭曲的万花筒，他能听到滴答滴答血液流淌出身体的声音。

克劳斯不想这样做的，他为自己本能的冲动懊悔。当从动脉喷涌而出的鲜血充满他的口腔，雪松的清香带着回忆涌入了克劳斯的大脑，他能感受到对方血液中牵连的连接。他开始狂笑不止，眼泪依然在他面颊流淌，“这才是我们，以利亚，我们疯狂，从来都不是圣人。”

他伸出舌头用唾液舔舐着对方被咬伤的伤口，紧紧抱住怀中的女孩。“看看我们，多么可悲。”克劳斯松开嘴，看着女孩的伤口中汩汩冒出的鲜血一点点被止住，“你擅自夺走了自己的生命，现在就连灵魂都要一同放弃吗？你一次次的将我推开，说这是为我，为了让我得到救赎。可你从没考虑过我真正想要的。我只想要一个结局。那就是，以利亚，你能在我身边。看看现在的你，你伤痕累累，你不愿对我下狠手，你还打算自以为是的撇清过去吗？”

克劳斯的泪水流过脸颊，“告诉我，如果你真的下了决心。为什么还要回到我们告别的地方。因为你那些该死的忘不掉的习惯？”

伊利亚躺在克劳斯的怀里，被吸血的她难受的喘着粗气，维持着苦难的呼吸。鲜血染红的她的头发，她感到浑身上下都在燃烧，血红的泪涌出眼眶。克劳斯与她视线相交，伸出手紧握着伊利亚的右手，将套在自己手腕上的金色圆环带回了她的手上。他们的四周一片狼藉，鲜血染红了整片草地。

为了什么？为了一个自私的愚蠢的愿望。为了得到一个否定，万念俱灰的迎接死亡。

“多愁善感的傻瓜。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把这段写完了，憋了好久，因为脱离了大纲，这章我发挥的不是很好，不过下章开始节奏就会恢复（虽然我一直也没有节奏）。写的最开心的是Klaus的长篇表白，想写的比较文艺或者带有诗意，我感情到了，至于写出来的成品什么样我就不表达了。依然是相当精分。旧版这段制伏Elia的是比较粗暴的战斗剧情，这版修改了一些，似乎张力消失了，疯狂炒冷饭……


	7. 【正文】第七章：The Expanse

「I can‘t explain to her what she saw,Niklaus.Who I am…」  
  
“我...我不知道...尼克劳斯，我不知道...”伊利亚悲伤地凝视着克劳斯，她声嘶力竭地哭泣，抽动着身体的全部肌肉，像是要将千年来承受的委屈与不甘统统宣泄出来。

为什么她还活着，为什么她拥有了新的人生却依然带着过去的记忆。一个本该消散的灵魂被莫名其妙的拉回现实，但没人会为此行为负责。她开始渴望如同他们大哥芬恩那样的解脱，可残酷的现实给了她当头一棒。她就像是被关进了一个全新的牢笼，毫无头绪，无法反抗。刚开始的几年她在痛苦与懵懂中度过，没有一个夜晚她不会梦到尼克劳斯的愤怒与眼泪。

她一直都有曾经的记忆，她自始至终都知道，有那么一个家在等他回来。在纽约遇到马塞尔之前，她以为自己能够假装一无所知，就连同魔法爆发带来的头昏也只不过是她施展的骗术。

连同工作时余光瞥到那炙热的视线，她都不敢直面回应。尼克劳斯一直在观察她，从很早开始，那双眼睛便一直出现在她的视线中。她能感知到那个金发的男人透过她在看向“另一个人”，一个永远伴随她的梦魇。

在拥有以利亚记忆的同时，伊利亚也在思考着真正属于“自己”的那部分，可一点点抽丝剥茧，她发现自己的人生已经完全与过去融为一体。她的喜好、她的知识、她的记忆完完全全的深陷其中。

尼克劳斯从一年前开始对她的觉醒加以试探，她一次次故意躲避了危机，却没了想到昨天夜里遭到吸血鬼的袭击。尼克劳斯是铁了心要“逼”出她的力量，连身在纽约的马塞尔与瑞贝卡都成为了计划中的一部分，迫使以利亚重新回到新奥尔良的土地上。在真正的与尼克劳斯重逢后，她有意地去迎合男人想去看到的东西，如果他想要看到“以利亚”，那么她就是以利亚。

女孩原本便是这样安排她今后的人生的，如果麦克尔森家族来找她，那么她随时会做好准备。这是以利亚对家族的交代，也是身为“邪恶之灵”阻止世界毁灭的觉悟。至于她自己，她似乎并没有过多去思考过。随着与尼克劳斯接触的时间越久，她的内心就越忐忑，那种被紧紧抓住的悸动她似乎无法抵抗，而这种感觉究竟是源自以利亚还是她自己，她早就分不清了。

伊利亚跌回了尼克劳斯精心编织的陷阱，她笑了，“你的目的是为了带他回来，可这和我又有什么关系？我是什么，我到底是什么…”伊利亚颤抖着身躯问，她的嘴中断断续续地讲着逻辑不通的话，听起来像是歇斯底里的胡言乱语，“一个怪物从一个笼子被关到另一个笼子，我以为很清楚我我是什么。可我错了，我根本无法解释那语焉不详的怪物究竟是什么，我的欲望、我的梦魇、我的内心，这不是我的，但我又无时不刻地被它们所困，我到底是什么…”

“你就是你，伊利亚，以利亚，不管你现在叫什么。即使你现在是个年轻的女巫，也改变不了任何事实。你依然是我的兄弟。”克劳斯将曾经以利亚说给他的话还了回去，他捧起她的脸颊，他们额头相抵。他能够理解以利亚在困扰着，被他那偏执的思想困在死胡同中。

“你知道我的名字？为什么？”女孩望向克劳斯，“我从未告诉过你。 ”

“那是我为你起的。”

“是你把我送到了孤儿院？”

尼克劳斯露出十分悲伤的表情，“我们之前打破了至尊女巫的咒语，原本以为那个作为容器的婴儿就此能够恢复普通人的人生...送走你的那天，你在哭，一直在哭，你的手拉着我不肯放下。于是我将以利亚变体的名称赠予了你。让你远离麦克尔森家族，这样你就能安全的长大。”

“但是你又主动找上了我。”

克劳斯知道伊利亚指得那些试探，那些有意无意的凝视，他凝视着女孩的同时，也能感受到女孩刻意遮掩的目光。她的一举一动，被克劳斯默写在一张纸画布上。克劳斯重新捡起了古典主义创作风格，将那些后现代的表达抛之脑后，最为真实动人、浪漫华丽，带着浓烈宗教般赞美的画面，从深处透露的情感与曾经别无二致。

“为了赢得这场战争的胜利，在象棋的棋盘上，不能没有「皇后」。以利亚你就是你，你是家族中不可或缺的决胜力量。放下你的纠结与困扰，坦然接受你想要的、你渴求的。你有我，你还有我。瑞贝卡，芙蕾雅，还有科尔，我们都在。我们会一起帮你解决你所困扰的问题。”克劳斯抱着怀中的少女亲吻着她的长发，“家族需要你，我需要你。没有你的日子我焦灼难耐，度日如年。”

他将愤怒与悲伤放回肚子，放低姿态渴求着以利亚的信任。他满布水光渴求的双眼中流露出一丝期待，他咬破手腕将鲜血喂入伊利亚的口中。

一千年以来以利亚像是一直紧绷的弹簧，他不敢松懈，也不能松懈。他不知道等待他的将会是什么，所以在他看来，与其面对他无法掌控的未知，不如将已经习以为常的折磨带入坟墓。尼克劳斯曾经只在那扇门口徘徊，他们总是因各种各样的原因没能将话题继续下去。可这次不同了，尼克劳斯毅然决然的声音托起了沉入湖中的剑刃，洞穿了一切。

伊利亚在寂静中缓缓喘息，思绪长廊中的敏感秘密被触动，那扇红门开始有所松动，伤口撕裂露出内部已经腐烂的肉，只有将坏死一并根除才能解决问题的根源。她的脸上留下痛苦不堪的痕迹。

克劳斯的血液缓解了注入伊利亚体内的狼毒，她闭上双眼，感受着力量在体内流动。两个人身上的伤口全数愈合。事实证明了一切，他们的灵魂被连接在了一起，他们交换的血液能够治愈彼此的伤痕累累躯体，他们还有无尽的时光来修补心灵的创伤。她看着留在脖子上的疤痕，轻轻抚摸，那是能被留下来的刻印，来自他挚爱的弟弟的烙印。

她眼中闪烁着光，眸子中倒映着皎洁的月。

伊利亚从克劳斯的怀中站起身，与对方一同坐在湖边空旷的草地上。她伸出纤细的手指握住克劳斯的双手，感受着弟弟手掌传来的微弱温度。她抬起头，松开手，环抱住眼前默默流泪的克劳斯。

“我答应你，我向你保证。”伊利亚笑了，她给予他阔别数十年的拥抱，从未如此留恋，“直到永远。”

在月光倾洒，漫天繁星下，伊利亚抬起头在克劳斯的双唇上留下一个轻如羽毛的吻。就像星星与永恒，他怜悯而嫉妒，将他推出深渊推向高空。怀着对彼此的情感，他们之间的距离从未如此之近，在曾经拳脚相向、兵刃相接的鲜红过往，现在更多了一层懵懂圣洁的克制。

伊利亚难掩内心的喜悦，她恨不得就此得到圆满的结局，重新获得来自家庭的力量，那份源自于爱的羁绊，是构成她与尼克劳斯之间无法分离的纽带。以利亚感受到了那些曾经仅存在与幻想与梦境中的场景，从未如此的靠近他。短暂的幸福麻痹无法掩盖住自然赋予她的责任，利刃依然高悬在天空，在完成她的使命前，她永远也无法得到宁静，以利亚心中所念之情依旧没能得到救赎。

“你现在的表情有点不对劲。”看着女孩笑得如沐春风，克劳斯有些不寒而栗，这像极了以前以利亚生气时对他“友好”问候的样子。伊利亚的精神极不稳定，克劳斯忧心忡忡。

“没有什么。”她侧过头，陪同克劳斯走出森林，“一眨眼二十年，我不再孤身一人，我有了家，尼克劳斯。”她轻盈地向前蹦了蹦，身上以利亚的影子似乎减弱了许多，此时她表现出了一个二十岁女孩原本拥有的活力与热情。那是克劳斯不曾在以利亚身上看到过的样貌，像一只轻盈飞舞的蜂鸟，摇摆在林列之间。难以想象他们刚才经历了一场恶斗。

“感觉怎么样？”

“什么？”

“再一次陷入无尽的家族闹剧。”

“接受也不是件难事，尤其是你已经不是一次两次的把‘我’带回家。尼克劳斯，我有点后悔在湖边没能珍惜拿你出气的机会了。”

已是深夜，瑞贝卡此时正窝在沙发里玩手机，她本想去厨房找点吃的，可她警惕地察觉到了庭院中的异样。是尼克回来了？她疑惑地抬头查看着四周，看到从门厅一直延伸到庭院外的血迹，甚是惨烈。 

“什么鬼？！”瑞贝卡踩着高跟鞋怒气冲天，“尼克！你知道庭院的地板清理起来有多难吗！”她加快步子走到庭院，然后看到了眼前的一幕，而芙蕾雅与马塞尔听见声音后也跟了过来。 

克劳斯正坐在庭院的餐座旁，一旁的椅子上则是从家里溜走的女孩。克劳斯不知道从哪里翻出了一瓶威士忌，倒入杯中，喝了一口看着旁边的姑娘不怀好意的笑。女孩伸出手像是要把杯子夺过来。克劳斯随即抬高了拿着杯子的手，让女孩无法够到，“哦，亲爱的，你还差一年才能喝酒。”

棕黑色头发的女孩即使从远处看也能看出是个优雅美人，可她现在赤着脚浑身是血带着一种别样的鬼魅。她似乎很困扰，不是很想与尼克劳斯继续这种略微可笑且幼稚的互动。

“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”芙蕾雅双手叉腰走向前问道。相处的数十年中她依然对尼克劳斯“文明”的交流方式不敢苟同。马塞尔难得看见克劳斯兴致不错。

“哦，我的兄弟姐妹们，来见见咱们家的小女巫。”克劳斯笑着说，“我们刚才花了点时间叙旧。”他拿着酒杯故意向伊利亚晃了晃。

芙蕾雅大概理解了一些眉目，再加上克劳斯那张喜形于色的脸，她试探性的问：“以利亚？”她打量着少女，眉眼间觉得总有种似曾相识的感觉，马塞尔和瑞贝卡带着昏迷的少女过来时她曾经撇见过一眼。对方是因体内魔法暴走昏迷的状态，这实际上与瑞贝卡描述的并不太相同。芙蕾雅也没有过多去拆穿这背后的隐情。 

芙蕾雅不是没见过达利亚与埃斯特施展的咒术，可身前的少女在与以利亚相似的同时却又有什么不同，她无法进行更为深刻的描述。以利亚有所隐瞒和保留，她对待克劳斯的态度依然充满了刻意的回避，那样子与曾经请求她将黑魔法转移到他身上时如出一辙。但她的弟弟们都回来了，芙蕾雅难掩自己情绪喜极为泣，“欢迎回来，以利亚。”

“…”伊利亚沉默了一会儿，抿嘴，她显然对彻底放弃“伊利亚”的身份存有些排斥，但她还是礼貌的回应了，“我还需要适应的时间，谢谢你，芙蕾雅。”

“我们为此已经打过一架了，以利亚，你就不能这么死脑筋吗？”

“那不一样！我只是想警告你，我现在的状况很复杂，尤其是现在，我对自己的身体状况和巫术都更为了解。”伊利亚伸手使用魔法限制住了克劳斯的行动，然后轻轻地掰开他攥着杯子的手。她优雅的翘起指头端着杯子，喝下掺着克劳斯血液的威士忌，“另外，瑞贝卡，下次请不要随意进入我的大脑，这相当的危险。就算是‘我’也不敢对其中的信息有所干涉。”

“能力非凡的‘邪恶之灵’不要过于妄自菲薄。”克劳斯斜靠着桌子，又从伊利亚的手中拿回那杯威士忌。

“所以？”芙蕾雅拉过凳子坐在一旁，“你们依然还没有达成共识？”

“不，我们有。”

“我们决定先解决至尊女巫和她的女巫团，毕竟她在那个位置上也够久了，是时候让贤了。”克劳斯伸手将伊利亚搂住，他毫不避讳地搂着她的腰。

“只是暂时的。”推开黏在身上的克劳斯，伊利亚开口，“至于我是不是以利亚这件事，我们以后再谈。”

“好吧，好吧，洗个澡，换身衣服，明天再讨论此事，达维娜和科尔明天回来。”瑞贝卡感觉自己的大脑还是不够清醒，她揉了揉脑袋，拽着马塞尔回了卧室。马塞尔一路也在思考着伊利亚的话，如果说自己眼前的少女不是以利亚，那简直就是天大的笑话。看着她与克劳斯争吵的样子，只有他们两个才会如此的…把打架当做情趣。马塞尔的成长过程中对此深有体会。

在伊利亚睡下后，克劳斯俯身亲吻女孩的额头轻身离开了房间。芙蕾雅无言地坐在沙发上等着他，家族中的大姐凝视着缓缓燃烧的火焰，噼啪的声响此时却带着死亡的绝望。

“她睡着了。”克劳斯做到沙发的另一侧，他长叹一口气，倒了一杯热茶递给他的姐姐。

“她很聪明，她知道我们的计划。”芙蕾雅接过茶转头，“所以，我害怕她依然会选择那么做。”

他们寻找二十年的以利亚的转世与“邪恶之灵”的容器居然是同一个人，而仪式实际上也并没有被完全阻止，伊利亚身上的力量连通着自然同时也连通着过去。

这样猝不及防的真相，让一个维持了二十年的计划全部被打破。以利亚的骨灰在他死亡后被收集在容器中，可他们尝试了多种方法也无法复活。这一切都与以利亚身负空谷的黑魔法有着千丝万缕的联系，强大的怨念使他无法重新回到人间。

于是他们想到利用另外的方式来复活以利亚。在得知“超级女巫团”试图颠覆自然召唤出不祥之物后，他们引导女巫们使用了始祖巫师的咒语，并在成功之际掠夺对“邪恶之灵”的控制。明面上是捣毁了邪恶女巫们的计划，实际上他们是想利用“邪恶之灵”的力量让以利亚重返人间。

可仪式进行的过程中，克劳斯重新看到了“北极星”，这说明以利亚的灵魂已经离开了地狱。那个作为牺牲品容器的孩子侥幸活了下来，克劳斯或许是被内心善良驱使，留了那个孩子一命。

“你早就猜到了他们是同一个人。”芙蕾雅说，“你知道她的宿命会是什么，尼克劳斯。”她的声音颤抖着，眼睛中流露着悲哀。

“我让科尔与达维娜前往北方寻找我需要的东西，而前几天，他们已经找到了。”

克劳斯有他自己的计划，他会为以利亚提供他所需要的选择。不管他们会面对什么，他最终会尊重以利亚的选择，无论迎接他们的将是是再一次的离别，还是承诺依旧的永恒……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原版本第三/四章的复刻，中间涉及到各种摸鱼和被打断，整章仍然是断断续续的，相当分裂。关于Elia的内心是怎么想的，我也不知道最后呈现出来的内容得能不能让人看懂……不过终于用到了我一直想用的[皇后]梗。开心尖叫。国际象棋里king和queen在整盘棋的作用真的与KE非常相近。我写的很开心很开心，Elia用另一个身份再次复刻曾经的名场面，快乐飞起。


	8. 【正文】第八章：Angel‘s Disguise

「How well do you know me.Niklaus?」

只要回到了麦克尔森老宅，再度闭上眼睛，那些往事回忆便再次浮现。以利亚心中那扇原本紧锁的门扉不知何时慢慢地松动了。但，这都是逃避的借口。

海莉的死让以利亚永远都无法忘记，他过去的罪孽，他带给家人的痛苦，他不该打着为了家族的旗号去做那些罪恶至极事情。他一面展现着自己的谦逊与高尚，一面却又化身恶魔杀人如麻。尼克劳斯的邪恶名声与他相比只不过是情绪化的宣泄。正因如此，他知道尼克劳斯依然有救，他值得救赎，而以利亚他自己，早就只是身披一副空洞躯壳的恶魔。他总会把事情推向更极端、更糟糕的地步…为了巩固一个千年的誓言，他做了太多令他自己都无比害怕的事情，而这些骇人听闻的解决方式，为未来埋下了一个又一个隐患。

家族中没有人需要牺牲，没有人值得为此而付出生命，尼克劳斯有他的家人，他的女儿，他已经被救赎，霍普做到了以利亚一千年都没能完成的事。随之而来的释怀，只能是对罪孽的恐惧与内疚。临死前，他怀着怎么样的心情欺骗了所有人，他自己也无法回答，内疚充满了他的全部。他不该用一个又一个的谎言来弥补自己的错误，他要用更加实际的行动来挽回持续了一千年的家族困境。泪水在眼眶中打转，他不该被宽恕，不该被原谅。即使现在，他获得了地狱的放行，重新回到人间，他并没得到宽恕，他自己的宽恕。他是家族的隐患，一个腐烂的渗透骨髓的毒物。

有什么在红色的门扉背后叫喧，拿声嘶力竭地哀嚎是他杀死的每一个人的诅咒。伊利亚依然如此，她愤怒，痛苦，纠结，无法宣泄那满溢的情绪。

不知从何时开始，以利亚与克劳斯的立场对调了。曾经家族的守护者，一个家族至上的信仰者，堕落了。他从来就不是什么善人，当他察觉到弟弟再也不需要他拯救时，他慌了，一向冷静沉着运筹帷幄的人束手无策了…

整个晚上伊利亚睡得非常不安稳，她裹着被子蜷缩在床上上，不停地颤抖。梦魇一直在折磨她，胸口隐隐作痛。她害怕疼痛，可疼痛却总能想方设法找到她，用最刁钻的手段折磨她。在黑暗中，她看到一丝火光，小小的火苗在燃烧。她站起身在黑暗中奔跑，去追逐，可他们之间的距离越来越远。随之而来的是空洞的白昼，那条无尽的白色回廊。

她回想起小时候与尼克劳斯进行的游戏，被藏在森林中的宝藏，或许与梦境中所展现的有所关联，她再次鼓足勇气面对那扇红色的门。

在这里以利亚变回的原来的模样，年幼的自己站在篝火旁等他。这一刻，以利亚终于记起了这篇森林诞生伊始的原因，他看向年幼的自己，告诉他最后一把钥匙所埋藏的地点。

第二天，伊利亚在房间中里醒来，柔软的丝绸睡衣肩带从白皙的皮肤上滑下。她还没完全清醒，坐在她身边的克劳斯已经将她揽入怀中，紧紧地抱住她。她能看到尼克劳斯眼中的泪水，充满了忧虑。她的大脑发木，整个人昏昏沉沉的，可就算这样，她也努力地回握住尼克劳斯颤抖的双手。他们的手沾满了鲜血，带走无数亡魂，杀戮的永生者依旧渴求着遥不可及的温暖。

“没事了，尼克劳斯，我在这儿。”伊利亚回抱住发抖的弟弟。她的长发披散着垂在身后，柔软的棕色发丝带着微卷，在柔和的灯光下仿佛闪着光。“就是，我有点感觉不太舒服……”

“你昨晚发烧了。”芙蕾雅站在门口，手中端着一碗汤药递给她，“喝了这个你会好点。”

“发烧？”伊利亚眉头紧皱，“我不该生病的。”她坚定地说。在伊利亚数十年的人生记忆中，的确没有生过病，不管是她的记忆与能力觉醒前还是觉醒后，她的周身似乎围绕着某种看不见的东西，形成了特殊的保护。

“你要知道你现在是个人类。”克劳斯坐在她身边，语气中带着些许责备。

“别再说了，这又不会要了我的命。”

“这当然不会，你现在可是法力高强的女巫。”克劳斯瞥了一眼伊利亚，把手中的血袋扔到一边。很难想象曾经的无耻暴君居然能够如此收敛。看出伊利亚眼中的诧异，克劳斯回应，“不，我可没你那么高尚，以利亚。你想多了。”

“我以为我的血足够满足你了。”伊利亚表现的有些小失望，或许还有不满的情绪在里面。

“在你眼中我就那么得过分吗？”

“哦，尼克，那还用说吗？之前哪次你不是把以利亚咬到差点昏过去。”芙蕾雅补充。

“行了，尼克劳斯，我知道当初是为了霍普。但现在我并不是一般的巫师，更不是一般的人，我没有那么脆弱。”伊利亚说，她费力地从尼克劳斯的怀里脱身，可她又咳嗽了几声，“你该意识到现在我的危险性才对。我的身体表现出来的是自然的预兆，如果我的身体机能出现问题，那表明了一场灾难将要发生。”

“是巫师的直觉吗？”芙蕾雅问。

“不，虽然以利亚的灵魂在脱离吸血鬼的身躯后便是个巫师，可现在我力量的源泉并不是来自灵魂。我是以利亚的转世，但我也并不完全是他。”她接过芙蕾雅的药捧在手中，一饮而尽，她从床头拿起手帕擦了擦嘴，又说道，“我同样也是被女巫军团召唤回人间的恶灵。”

“十几年前，是霍普发现了他们的阴谋，破坏了仪式的完整。”尼克劳斯说。

“可就算是脱离了至尊女巫的控制，我也很难保证自己能够完全支配这具身体。这很复杂，我能感受到自己的体内有着一个无穷无尽的黑洞。随着能力觉醒后，那黑洞变得更加贪婪，不同于空谷的低语，它已经开始影响我的记忆宫殿中的红门。”

当伊利亚提到红门，克劳斯吃惊地站起身，“它不是已经被破坏了吗？！”

“是也不是。对不起，尼克劳斯，它没有完全消失...那天我们一起撞开的只不过是封印着记忆的最外层。”伊利亚慢慢地控制自己踉跄的身躯缓缓坐直，纤细的双腿垂在床边，“想要真正摧垮它很难，它已经存在了一千年，我的灵魂因此被一分为二。它是我的一部分，尼克劳斯。”

“所以你才...”

“所以以利亚最后拜托了芙蕾雅将空谷的黑魔法转移到他的身上。这是一箭双雕，解决了黑魔法也解决了红门。”

克劳斯双手紧握成拳狠狠地砸在墙上，“你这个自以为是的混蛋！”

“这是他的选择。就像你可以为了霍普放弃自己的性命一样。”伊利亚声调变得严厉起来。

“我不值得你这样付出以利亚。”

伊利亚抚摸着克劳斯柔软的金色卷发，“你见到过门后更广阔的世界，尼克劳斯.接下来我告诉你的，将是一个锚。”

伊利亚过于冷血，她说起过去的事情就像是再讲述别人的人生。她背负着以利亚的爱与罪孽，决定再一次将对弟弟的爱吞进肚子里。“你有你的爱，你的羁绊，你理应活着，你的孩子，你的延续。可我不必，我的牵挂，我的罪孽，一切都该被带进永远的黑暗。”她迎来的不是弟弟的怒火，而是他带着泪水的无奈与轻柔的吻。

以利亚依旧是他，不管他的躯壳是什么样的，他的灵魂始终是他自己。坚毅的、温柔的，充满了力量。克劳斯所爱的永远都是那个陪伴他、指引他的灵魂。

芙蕾雅没有出声，她默默地离开了屋子，留给她那两个“兄弟”更多的时间。尼克劳斯在以利亚离去后过得并不好，而负责转移黑魔法的芙蕾雅自认为也有很大的责任。在这之后她便和爱人搬离了新奥尔良，前往学校醉心研究，寻找能够复活以利亚的方法。

有一波现代女巫势力逐渐近些年崛起势头猛进，她们视大自然为工具，践踏数千乃至数万年巫师们捍卫的自然基石。坊间流传她们试图召唤毁灭自然的执行者—邪恶之灵。这便是一个复活以利亚的最佳机会，带来灾难的邪恶之灵必然会聚集强大的魔法力量，而这些溢出的魔力可以被稍加利用。

芙蕾雅与尼克劳斯的计划在伊利亚出现前都如此的完美，可她万万没想到，以利亚的转世与邪恶之灵会是同一个人。“一定还会有其他方法的...”芙蕾雅躲进书房，她蜷缩在沙发上翻着母亲和达利亚留下的后后典籍，“我不想再让尼克劳斯亲手杀死以利亚第二次了...”

昨天夜晚的袭击，已经被他们故意放走的女巫告知了至尊女巫，很快新奥尔良将不再平静。她们已经见识到了邪恶之灵本人的能耐，以及站在她背后的始祖家族。一旦这场大战正式打响超自然世界的局势必然会发生翻天覆地的变化。一切早在克劳斯的安排中。过几日他们将准备盛大的宴会来迎接女巫们的到来。

“他们想要的是我的力量，可是这群野心十足的女巫根本无法驾驭自然的愤怒。”伊利亚说着，“我曾经在埃斯特的咒语书中看到过相关的黑魔法。那是女巫们召唤自然之力清洗大地的极端魔法。那些语言用古老的凯尔特语记载在破旧的羊皮卷上。”

“芙蕾雅跟我说过，达利亚痛恨维京人，痛恨他们残酷践踏古老的文明。”

“埃斯特是矛盾的，她爱着麦克，同时也恨着他。始祖巫师的过去备受迫害，他们在极端的痛苦中闯入地狱，召唤拥有维京血脉的恶灵，让他们自相残杀。”

“他们召唤出你并不是偶然。”克劳斯感到一丝窃喜，但同时忧虑也充满了他的内心。

“因为这个咒语就是维京地狱。”伊利亚露出无奈的笑，“我是带着使命重新降生在世界上的。我有责任与义务清洗自然的敌人，只要我还活着...”

日光透过玻璃窗射入屋内，伊利亚背对着尼克劳斯脱下身上的睡衣，打开衣橱从里面挑了几件并不算大的西装。她面向镜子摆弄着宽大衬衫的衣领，赤脚踩在地毯上。

这一幕难免让克劳斯想起多少年之前，同样是他刚刚唤醒陷入沉睡的以利亚。他告诉他，他亲手杀死了自己的亲生父亲。

伊利亚面向着镜子看着沉默的克劳斯，“当时为了保护霍普向父母刀剑相向，现在，同样为了家族而战，尼克劳斯。”

“不知道他们会作何感想。”克劳斯冷笑，他用凝重的目光看着伊利亚，“地狱是什么样的？”

“那很难描述尼克劳斯，你不会想知道的。”伊利亚说，她上身穿着曾经的衬衫，下身穿着自己的牛仔裤，这样的组合反而让眼前的少女更加接近以利亚的模样。

但我一定会让我们的敌人下地狱的，伊利亚心中默念。这不仅仅是为了麦克尔森家族，而是为了整个世界的安危。

他们都清楚，眼下需要解决的敌人是女巫军团，按照以利亚现在的脾气，这个眼中钉是迟早要除去的。战帖已经发下，这场硬仗的结局无论如何，他们必须取得胜利。

随后他们迎来了几天短暂的平静，可这暴风雨前的宁静,是在蕴酿接下来发生的事。科尔与达维娜回到了新奥尔良，将包裹着黑色丝绸的东西交给了克劳斯。

“我早该意识到，没能复活以利亚另有原因。”科尔说，他看着站在远处的女孩，贴近克劳斯小声耳语，“这个咒语如果要发动成功，必须要他的灵魂离开躯体，你知道该怎么做吗,尼克?其实你看，大家并不是很介意以利亚换了个性别。”

“问题不在这里，问题是，她现在的躯体与‘邪恶之灵’相勾连，我们必须重建他的躯体才能保全他。”

科尔无奈，“你费尽心思兜兜绕绕了一圈，如果他知道了，你会死得很惨。”

“等目的达到，至于中间发生了什么，我想我们都不会太在意。”

为了清除负面魔力，克劳斯和芙蕾雅最开始的计划是用更强大的力量来覆盖掉它，无法完成躯体是谎言，最难办的其实是唤回以利亚的灵魂。但现在伊利亚依然占据着邪恶之灵的主导权，他只需要尽快的在以利亚的迷宫中找到钥匙。找到“锚”，打破红门与现实的连接。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续炒冷饭，把第一版第五章的剧情写完了。突然想直接完结烂尾掉……这章几乎全部都是内心戏，KE两个人的依然毫无进展，不过相较之前，他们能够更加放轻松的面对一些问题。Elia在新奥尔良也开始逐渐与Elijah的形象开始重合。


	9. 【正文】第九章：Rest Calm

「To start over,take back everything we lost,everything that was taken from us.」

新奥尔良永远都不会缺少昼夜狂欢，庆典将至人群颠倒狂欢。夜幕降临，至尊女巫在随从的簇拥下步入宽阔的大厅，她戏谑地仰起头打量着站在二楼的吸血鬼始祖们。视线一扫，看到那个棕发的女孩后，她的嘴角上扬起不明的微笑。

屋顶悬挂的钻石吊灯闪烁着璀璨的光芒。白色大理石制成的台阶从二层的瞭望台延伸至下，始祖们穿着低调的黑色套装，暗色的纹路在灯光下时隐时现。瑞贝卡换回了吸血鬼的身体身着一袭黑色丝绸长裙，挽着身边棕色头发的新面孔。

始祖们并没有将以利亚的回归告知血缘们，但一些了解纽约事件的人也猜测到了这位“大人”的身份非同小可。她虽长相与始祖以利亚大相径庭，但从她身上散发出的死亡气息令人似曾相识毛骨悚然。

至尊女巫的双眼带着笑，那双蓝色的瞳孔散发着致命的魔力。她看着吸血鬼们从楼梯上下来，逐步接近她，于是她主动抬起手故作高傲地讨要对方的吻手礼。

“这可真是劳烦您大驾光临。”克劳斯并没有接住女人请求行礼的手，而是开口指使着血脉来招待到来的女巫。看着至尊女巫错愕的样子，克劳斯内心讥笑。他们都在暗中窥探对方的动作，伺机而动，剑拔弩张。

“想不到始祖们的气量如此之小。”女巫扫兴地抽回手，淡定抽出一柄黑色的桃木扇，悠悠地扇摇起来。

“吸血鬼从不是什么高尚的代名词，更不用说我克劳斯·麦克尔森名声在外。”克劳斯笑着说，“既然受邀前来，我的话便不必多说。”

“你们不敢肆意妄为，尊敬的始祖吸血鬼们，‘邪恶之灵’的力量容易激发，却也难以控制。”受邀而来的女巫仿佛对“邪恶之灵”的争夺志在必得，“很显然，巫师只有在巫师的手中才能发挥她该有的作用。虽然，你们也有一些过了时的咒语。”女巫的言语丝毫没有留下半分的尊重与客气。

“你们似乎忘记了就在前几日的夜晚，你们所谓‘捕获’的失败之举。”克劳斯提到此事，很是好奇这女巫到底留有怎样的底牌让她能够依然目中无人。

“试探‘邪恶之灵’的力量需要一些无关紧要的炮灰，你说是不是？克劳斯·麦克尔森。”至尊女巫的口吻若是在曾经必定会赢得克劳斯的赞许，但克劳斯在短短的几十年间虽说依旧是个“混蛋”，但也具备了些许“人性”，相较于曾经的邪恶暴君形象，此时的他不管是智谋还是力量已是今非昔比。

女巫双目直视着棕发的女孩，她能感受到从年轻躯体上源源不断溢出的强大力量，她的步态逐渐瑟缩，在伸手接触女孩的面颊后变得如同干枯的木柴，老态龙钟，“来吧，你是个伟大的女巫，你不属于这群背弃自然的黑暗生物。”

新任至尊女巫的诞生必定会带来上一任的衰减，而现在的至尊女巫正是因伊利亚力量觉醒而遭到衰减。她的眼神充满了惊奇的欲望，饥渴地看着女孩这具年轻的躯体。只要掠夺了这具躯体，那么她又会是新的至尊女巫，而同时她也能获得‘邪恶之灵’的强大自然之力。不用说是吸血鬼了，一切超自然生物都将臣服于她强大的力量之下。

女孩拿开女巫抚摸她面颊的手，“然后占据我的身体？”她反问，“有时候过分自信，需要一些资本来支撑。”她绕开女巫，走到克劳斯身边，将手自然而然地搭在他身上。

“你，你被这些该死的黑暗生物蛊惑了！”至尊女巫面孔狰狞，露出邪恶的獠牙，“该死的，我从二十年起培育的容器为何不听使唤！”她变得气急败坏，想要直接掠夺女孩的身躯。

克劳斯随即掐住了她的喉咙，女巫面貌恢复成年轻女人的模样，她气定神闲地说，“你不敢杀了我的，混血的始祖，你一旦杀死我，将没有人能够阻止‘邪恶之灵’的降临！”

“但我可以先解决其他人。”克劳斯挥挥手，血脉们挡在巫师军团的前侧，在一阵阵咔嚓声中，至尊女巫周围的巫师们应声倒地。瑞贝卡与科尔在踢了踢瘫软的尸体，站在至尊女巫的身后。其余的巫师们被血族的力量惊吓地向后撤去，他们摆好战斗的姿态，没有至尊女巫的号令，不知该如何是好。咒语的吟唱需要时将，而像是他们这样等级的巫师根本不是吸血鬼们的对手。

克劳斯哼了一声，背着手在大厅踱步，“你们虽自称是现代的女巫摒弃那些古老的巫毒之术，可你就没想过你手中召唤‘邪恶之灵’的古卷是传承于何处？而你塑造容器的肋骨又是从何而来？”

“你？难道说……”

克劳斯这么一说连同伊利亚也震惊了，她沉默地撇了一眼克劳斯，强装镇定。是啊，灵魂不可能被单独从地狱唤回人间。她下意识的摸了摸自己的两侧肋骨感到有些隐隐作痛。

克劳斯看着伊利亚的反应，对方似乎是意识到了一些事情，他低下身子向她承诺，“以利亚，请你原谅我。”他随即转向了女巫，“你拿到的骨头确实是来自始祖巫师血脉的骨头，并且同样的，也是来自我兄长的骨头。”

没等女巫开口，芙蕾雅站了出来，此时女巫已经走进了她预先画好的盐圈结界中，“你所动用的法术源自于古老的欧洲，而我的家族则是始祖巫师的延续。”

“本想利用一下巫师的好奇心，但你们真的召唤出了不得了的‘人物’。这一点我得夸奖你。上一个打我兄弟主意的女巫，结局想必你是知道的。”克劳斯弯下身在至尊女巫的耳畔低语，“所以，现在，告诉我们阻止‘邪恶之灵’降临的方式。”

女巫惊恐地看着棕发的女孩，她上下端详着她，她开始喃喃自语，“是啊，肋骨，是肋骨……亚当的肋骨创造出夏娃。是啊，果然，原来是这样，原来都是你的阴谋！”

看着眼前这个年轻纤细的身躯中居然容纳着历经千年的吸血鬼始祖的灵魂，至尊女巫爆发出歇斯底里地笑声，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，但是很遗憾啊，麦克尔森。你们杀死了空谷幽魂，可终结她的黑魔法同时也带走了你兄长的灵魂。就算杀死我，‘邪恶之灵’毁灭世界的倒计时也不会停下来。想要阻止灾难的发生，你们处心积虑安排的计划就全完了。不管是亚当还是夏娃都会被逐出伊甸园。”

女巫陷入癫狂，她向伊利亚俯身跪倒在她的脚边，“我居然唤醒了始祖的灵魂，这可真是没想到……始祖回应了我的呼唤。”

“现在你圆满了。”伊利亚俯视着她，“你手下的巫师不该成为你汲取魔力的工具。”她面无表情地点燃了至尊女巫。

在痛苦的燃烧中，女巫疯狂地挣扎了起来，她嚎叫着高喊，“麦克尔森！你们不得好死！”

这句诅咒，对于麦克尔森家的吸血鬼来说早已经是家常便饭了。克劳斯笑着说借你吉言，目送这位巫师走入地狱，毕竟她唤醒了以利亚的灵魂，也算是做了件好事。

伊利亚看着化为灰烬的尸骸，穿过人群，走到其他女巫的中间，“至尊女巫已经死了。下面我为你们提供两条选择。你们很多人是被迫成为她的信徒，如果你们依然想学习魔法，并且将它们用在正确的地方，那么塞尔瓦托学院欢迎你们。如果你们想就此与超自然说再见，那我们也会尊重你们的选择。”

女巫们面面相觑，不知发生了什么，本以为会发生一场恶战，可至尊女巫的离去时交还给众人的力量已经足矣说明一切。他们在眼前少女的口中得知至尊女巫一直利用她们以获得无穷法力获得永生，而他们则因错误的教导没能将女巫的天赋完全施展开。

“如果有不服气，想要忤逆与我。我并不介意你们来挑战我。”她接着说。

幸存的人中依然有不少是至尊女巫的心腹，她们沉迷于蛊惑人心的强大力量，虽勉强的屈服于“邪恶之灵”的强大，他们依然奋不顾身的进行了最后的偷袭。

伊利亚无声叹息，送他们去了该去的地方。

克劳斯对其余的巫师们施展了催眠，让他们忘记了这段被支配的过往回归往常的生活。原本等待降临的一场战争就这样荒唐的结束了，伊利亚看得出克劳斯的不满，可她同时也对克劳斯的行为抱有极大的怀疑。

“就这样结束了？”科尔一脸茫然，“我们准备了这么久，担心那群巫师胡作非为结果就这样结束了？”

“是的科尔。”芙蕾雅说，她无奈地靠在庭院的栏杆上。

“你还有什么不满意吗？”克劳斯问，“或许我们该‘牺牲’一下你。”

“不不不，还是算了吧。只不过我很奇怪，你让我和达维娜前往北欧拿取物品的原因。”

达维娜拽了拽科尔的衣服，向他使眼色让他噤声。

“女巫们很好解决，不好解决的是……”

“是我。”

伊利亚站了出来，她抬头看了一眼天空中逐渐被红色吞噬的月亮，从盐圈中抓出一捧骨灰，“尼克劳斯，我等待你的解释，你一手策划的这场闹剧。以及，你何时抹去了‘我’的记忆，拿取了肋骨。”

女孩的的力量开始在周围蔓延，伴随着细碎的骨灰洒落一地，落下如同珍珠一样清晰的响声。潮水般的力量呼唤着黑暗中燃烧的绯红之月，明亮的火焰在她的背后燃烧起。如同刚刚女巫那咄咄逼人的诅咒，一旦她迎接了死亡，“邪恶之灵”的力量将会被触发。

面对尼克劳斯一手策划的为了使以利亚复活的残忍献祭，女孩被酸涩而扭曲的痛苦包围。这股来自于灵魂深处的道德折磨，以及面对弟弟偏执而自私的行为，点燃了“邪恶之灵”的根源。

“不太妙。”科尔瞬移到达维娜身旁，讲妻子护住。

众人被强大的魔法波动震慑得无法动弹，身后的那些血脉以及巫师无法抵抗强大的自然之力，在喷涌纯粹的力量中昏昏倒地。他们的力量全部被抽离出来，汇聚到“邪恶之灵”强大的魔法黑洞中。一团黑色的巨型球体在空中出现，泥泞而黏稠看不到内部的强大混沌开始吞噬周围。空间发生了扭曲，周遭的一切物质都被黑色的球体所吞噬。它越来越大，沉积着自然的悲恸与冲动。

【这是第多少次了，人类总想改变已经发生的事情。】

“还是被发动了。”克劳斯眉头紧蹙，“他的情绪怎么会波动这么大？！”

再一次的，克劳斯看着女孩的早已经被“邪恶之灵”支配的身躯，那里没有他的兄长，至少是他所熟悉的以利亚。一千年的相处，他依旧无法看透以利亚真实的内心。他的哥哥，从来没对任何一个人敞开过心扉，就算是他也被隔绝在了地狱边境。

以利亚用自己的血肉之躯，用他高尚的灵魂，将他兄弟姐妹们的灵魂守护在地狱之外。这就是答案。

“它还在扩大范围！”瑞贝卡喊到，“它很快就会吞噬整个新奥尔良，甚至是全美国，全世界！”

“霍普、达维娜还有我只能将它短暂的控制在这个范围内至黎明。但如果你失败了，尼克，我都会死。”

家族中的女巫手牵着手站在“邪恶之灵”的面前，他们念诵着达维娜从古老部落中带回的密咒。他们要再现被记录在羊皮卷轴中的过去，封印“邪恶之灵”。

此时，占据伊利亚身躯的“邪恶之灵”一动不动地站在他们面前，她仰头凝视着克劳斯，似乎在等待着男人的动作。她缓缓张开双臂，闭上眼睛，嘴唇微微开合，重心向后轻移，仰面倒在草地上。

“风暴中心是最安全的地方，尼克。”

“这我当然知道。”克劳斯从背后拿出了那个被科尔带回来的黑色丝绸袋子，从中抽出一把锋利的骨刃，“你会原谅我对吗？”他口中默念着，将锋利的骨刃刺入了伊利亚的胸膛，从伤口蔓延而出的血迹流淌出一个诡异的阵法图案。

“芙蕾雅！”克劳斯提醒姐姐，他紧抱住昏过去的伊利亚准备潜入对方的意识之中。

“在太阳升起来之前，你得把他意识空间的‘邪恶之灵’杀死，尼克劳斯，这样才能安全。”

受到重伤的“邪恶之灵”容器暂缓了黑色球体的扩张，可自然强大的在全球范围内制造了极端的灾害，飓风即将登陆新奥尔良，芙蕾雅留下达维娜与霍普一同面对自然中将会发生的危险。

内忧外患之下，其他人被传入伊利亚的意识中，寻找阻止灾难降临的钥匙。还没回过神，他们被一股强大的力量拉入了意思空间。

“狩猎之屋？”马塞尔看着发生变化的四周，他伸手去抚摸楼梯上开始层层堆积的灰尘，“看起来也并不是很相似。”

“差不多的东西。快点，我们得尽快找到‘锚’。”科尔推开庭院厚重的大门，“‘邪恶之灵’附着在她灵魂的一部分中，我们得找到那个东西。”

“从何找起？这跟之前霍普制造的谜语又不同。”马塞尔说。

“可能是个人，或者是个物件，这我也不能确定，但‘邪恶之灵’会选择潜藏在对他来说最为珍贵的东西或是记忆中。”科尔说了起来，“我和D在密宗中找到的在它降临之前阻止它的方法。”

“然后破坏它。”克劳斯说罢，随手捡起地上的一本沾满灰尘的书，那是弗洛伊德最原初版本的论文集。抖落了一下，从中掉落了一张被污渍浸染看不清原本样貌的照片。

“是的，尼克，我们得破坏它。你要做好心理准备，面对最后的选择。是拯救世界，还是拯救他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 面对女巫团的战斗就这样草草收尾，在灵魂是Elijah的‘邪恶之灵’面前至尊女巫知道自己没有胜算，面对始祖的责罚成为召唤‘邪恶之灵’的一枚棋子。她知道接下来麦克尔森家将要面临二十年前相同的难题。看着Elijah的再次死去将是对Klaus最致命的折磨。而她没想到这一次，Klaus安排了应对难题的赌注。


	10. 【正文】第十章：Dream Within Dreams

「I will not let you go.I will never let go.」

他们现在身处之地，初见很接近他们在新奥尔良的宅邸。等待克劳斯仔细查看过后，他才意识到这里并非在新奥尔良，而是以利亚独自在法国的居所。雕花的拱门和石梯连接的二层露台并不是莺莺燕燕植物环绕的法式铁艺栏杆，而是更接近原始自然的繁复木雕，那是不同于他们文化的艺术风格，是百年前跨越丛山穿越沙漠，来自古老东方精妙绝伦的异域风情。

“这里……”马塞尔也似乎意识到了，这里并不是他所熟悉的故乡。他从未对以利亚的品味如此陌生，就算是在他年幼时以利亚对他的教导也鲜有提及那些古老东方的神秘元素。

“是的，马塞尔，你没有见过这里，或许说，在场的各位中，只有我来过这里。”克劳斯合上手中的书本把它放在一旁的木质桌台上，“我也是在二十多年前来到过，这栋房子被特意写在他的遗嘱中。”

“他居然有写遗嘱？我的老天？！他是疯了吗？”

“这符合他的作风。”马塞尔说，“他凡是都会准备备用计划，或者说是无数个备用计划。”

“以利亚说过以后想来法国，我以为他只是在说笑。毕竟谁都没想过他会离开家人。”科尔穿过那扇与新奥尔良宅邸一模一样的大门，走到空旷的大厅，“如果说庭院中很是相似，那么这里就和新奥尔良那里完全不同了。”他指了指天花板上悬吊的浮夸水晶大吊灯，以及正对着他们的一副巨型油画。

以利亚喜欢的那些“繁文缛节”，可当克劳斯第一次踏入这栋屋子时却被其中无时不刻在挑战“权威”的细节所折服。他自诩对他的兄弟已经了如指掌，可看到眼前的这些，他似乎对心中的答案动摇了。

“尼克，我们可靠你了。如果你猜不出以利亚的谜语，那么这世界上就没有人能猜出了。”科尔绕过精美的沙发和桌台陈列，走到宽大的落地壁炉旁，眯起眼睛看着上面摆放的精美巴洛克装饰。伸手一摸上面积攒的灰尘猜测年份，“现在我们估计身处17世纪。尼克，你和以利亚闹掰是什么时候的事情？”

“二重身。”克劳斯说，他绕过空旷的房间推开左侧紧闭的屋门。这间屋子相比刚刚的死气沉沉多了一些生活摆设，一架羽管键琴邻近着高大的落地窗，而正面对窗子的墙面铺满了各式各样边框巧思的镜子。经由几方折射，镜中的画面无线延伸令人晕眩。

“哦，我记得了，不过那段时间你也知道，我喜欢和女巫们混在一起，我为他找到了不杀死二重身的神秘药水。但你肯定不知道这件事了，因为那姑娘耍了你们，然后你又把气撒在以利亚身上……”科尔开始喋喋不休地数落起克劳斯的种种“罪行”。

“你们就不能好好思考，我们要找点什么吗？”马塞尔在此打断了科尔，他指着窗外，“这里有窗子，可我们看不到外面，你们有什么见解吗？”

“这是在意识空间，我们能看到的只有意识主人想要展示的部分。”科尔补充，他是家人中研究巫术时间最久的人。就算是在他迫不得已被母亲转化为吸血鬼后，他依然想方设法和女巫们达成联系并且制造一些不需要依靠自身便能施展的魔法物件。“所以我们面前的就是以利亚下意识中想要展现给我们的东西，那些繁杂的迷宫与谜语也是意识的主人迫不得已为之。每个人都有心中想要设防隐藏的东西，可在冥冥之中又希望有正确的人去发现那些秘密。”

克劳斯面对着镜子陷入沉思，他脑中回想起伊利亚在酒吧中弹奏的曲子，有些不和谐的音符逐渐在他的脑海中出现。她说那是一个预言，仅提到了危险临近，可具体是什么危险她并没有具体说明。他转过身又看了看那架花纹华丽的羽管键琴，他打开琴盖，伸手轻触琴键，清脆细弱的声音回荡在整个房间。他像是意识到什么，又在键盘上按了几个音，随后又是另外几个，他来回的重复同样的几小节，在最后的一级和弦结束了动作。

吸血鬼对声音的捕捉与普通人大相径庭，他们能感受到最为细致的空气震动，刚被转化时，光是练习集中注意力就耗费了他们很大的精力。羽管键琴的有些音色是钢琴无法替代的，而刚才演奏的曲调更加轻盈，随着速度的加快，羽毛管拨动琴弦发生的震动规律逐渐浮出水面。

白色的无尽长廊，在白色长廊中的一扇紧紧关闭的门扉发出轻微的震动，那是遥远过去微风吹过山峦与树丛惊扰树叶的沙沙声。意识空间与他的记忆开始发生重叠，那些空旷的角落在他的记忆中是各种各样的世界奇珍，在墙壁上挂满了出自他手的画作。克劳斯突然想起，如果说他的哥哥一直在收集他散落各地的绘画，那么他或许把“那件物品”也藏在了这里。以利亚一直以来的牺牲与那该死的高尚和道德，化成一扇浸染着邪恶的门，而这道门阻隔了生与死，成为了特殊的存在。

“门，我们要找一扇大理石雕刻的石门。”克劳斯猛地抬头。

“？！”科尔从刚刚克劳斯弹奏的“杂音”中抽出思绪，他瞠目结舌地看着对方，“你是说「地狱之门」，你不是把它毁掉了吗？”

“等等，以利亚说魔鬼创造出来的「地狱之门」真实存在？”

“哦，他是这样跟你说的吗？我得接受这至高无上的赞美。在17世纪它依然存在，既然‘邪恶之灵’是从地狱被唤回人间，那么意识空间中一定会出现在这里。11世纪前我随性而为的得意之作，因为一些不愉快的原因，以利亚将它没收了，虽然我乐意称之为‘代为保管’。既然以利亚选择在此作为隐居之所，那么他把东西藏在这里的概率相当之高。”克劳斯一扇扇推开厚重的房间大门，让厅堂串联在一起。

“艺术是魔法的载体之一，它们的年代越为古老，魔法的力量也就越为强大。”科尔解释道，“我们那时候刚成为吸血鬼没多久，对力量还在探索的阶段。很多时候把握不住火候经常弄出些可怕的东西，想必你一定也听说过「班西的乐章」。”

马塞尔点点头，他听闻一个传说，那是比日月诅咒更为可怕的存在。那个令人闻风丧胆的乐章曾经是血缘们争抢的宝藏，只要谁拥有它，便能统治世界。可这毕竟是传说，他曾经对它的存在将信将疑。他被魔法加持而成为新的始祖吸血鬼后也没能想到，真正令人们畏惧的并不是吸血鬼始祖的身份，而是他们创造出来的东西。

“那正是以利亚创作的。虽然没有传闻的那么惊悚，但也十之八九没有差别了，不过原件也被毁掉了。”

“我们去地下室。”克劳斯打断科尔的讲述，推开楼梯间，木质的结构一到这里全部改为石制结构。巨大的白色石拱门立在内侧，这便是「地狱之门」的本来样貌了，“果然在这里。”克劳斯抚摸着石门上的纹路，向下看去。石头台阶延伸至下，尽头消失在一片黑暗中。一股清凉的风从下方一阵阵吹过，带着淡淡的泥土与青草的香气。

地下室的门显然是因为没有放置家具而暴露在外，如果这里的陈设与他的记忆中一致，那么这样的机关暗道的确符合以利亚的风格。

穿过黑暗的尽头，那股岩兰的香气在指引克劳斯找到真相。“锚”就在这里，他扶着墙壁黑色的石头，踩在坚硬的石梯上向下走去，科尔与马塞尔跟在后面。这扇「地狱之门」并不是真品，在意识空间中的存在只是一个象征性的意象，只要跨过这里，便能感受到以利亚在潜藏黑暗中潜滋暗长的邪恶。

向下走了几百米，一堵墙阻挡了他们的去路。

“到头了？不可能啊。”科尔敲击着墙面，实心的墙面传来厚重的声音，他四下摸索着周围。

“你在干什么呢？”克劳斯问。

“当然是找门啊。”

“这不就是扇门吗？你刚刚还敲了敲它。”克劳斯摸索着面前的木门，光滑的红漆附着再木板门上，他想到了那扇红色的被浸染到如同沥青一般黏稠的门，或许这就是他们这次旅途的终点。

科尔一惊，走到克劳斯身后，与马塞尔再次确认了一下看到的东西。他们停了下来，直面身前漆黑的砖墙。科尔向克劳斯作出一个请的姿势，“看来，在这之后，我和马塞尔就不被邀请了，我们只能走到这里，接下来的路只能你一个人来完成。”

随后两人便消失在空间里，剧烈的撕扯感转瞬即逝，当克劳斯再次睁开眼睛时，他正身处于白色的回廊之中。

无尽的回廊不再是一扇扇紧闭的门，在他的面前只有一扇门，红色的，被腐蚀的，带着献血与杀戮的门。

打开那扇门，克劳斯来到了一片森林，他回到了那篇森林的迷宫里。他叹了一口气，费劲功夫，他来到的依然是这里。一切开始的地方。岩兰的香气越来越明显，他循着森林中闪烁的火光回到了那个火堆旁。以利亚在等他。

“锚”就在这里。

“尼克劳斯，你终于来了。”年轻孩童模样的以利亚站在火焰旁，“我在等你的解释。”

“现在的你，打算以怎样的身份来质问我呢？”克劳斯的视线在少年模样的以利亚身上稍作停留，随即转向他处。他不在直视对方，反之是将自己带有攻击性的鄙夷态度摆了出来。

“尼克劳斯，你与我之间存在很多有待解决的问题，而解决这些遗留的问题并非是你此次前来的目的。”少年说话的声音温和令人舒适，在柔和的火光下他苍白的面容被衬得染上绯红，那双明亮有神的琥珀色眼睛就像是一个真正的年轻的孩童般真诚，“你想要找到伊利亚心智中的‘锚’，阻止‘邪恶之灵’的降临，就要先通过我这关。”

他扬起脑袋，面露善意却又带着讥笑地看着克劳斯，“我并不在意时间就这样被浪费掉，到黎明还有一些时间，或者说你想来点威士忌？”

眨眼之际，他们回到了新奥尔良的宅邸，橘黄色的灯光晃得克劳斯失神，面前以利亚的样貌已是他记忆中的模样。不可一世的高傲，举手投足间的优雅高贵，挺拔的身材包裹在深色三件套中。以利亚手中拿着一瓶威士忌，他从餐桌上拿起一只玻璃杯给克劳斯斟上酒。

克劳斯发现，桌子中央插在花瓶中的香槟色月季正傲然绽放，那颗从东方带来的蔷薇科植物在以利亚死后的几十年中被种在宅邸花园的每一个角落。

“我不会伤害你的，我只是想聊聊，你与我。”以利亚微笑，“这算是我或是他的小小愿望。”

“呵，明知故问。”克劳斯将以利亚递过来的酒杯用力地摔在地上，他猛地拎起以利亚将他抵到墙上，“‘邪恶之灵’，‘亚当、夏娃’，不管这些都怎么称呼，绕过自然法则的确花费了很长时间。你明知我不能失去你，你却一次又一次的将自己的生命弃之度外。”

“你是什么时候截断了我的肋骨？”

“何必在意这种问题，过程都不重要了，我只想让你回到我的身边。”

“什么时候，尼克劳斯？”

“好吧好吧，我赶时间。在你第一次死亡之后。”

“重塑身体、唤回灵魂，你不惜冒着世界毁灭的风险。这太过火了，尼克劳斯。”

“我说过，会不惜任何代价让你复活。第一次你的离开是空谷的作祟，可第二次呢？！你的离开有考虑我的感受吗？！你知道的，我不能离开你，我不能没有你！你跟我说，你不会放我走，可最后你自己却走了！如果是我呢，如果死去的是我你会怎么做？”

“我会死在你身边，陪你一起去死。但很显然，我选择了另一个方式，我选择把‘生’留给你。就像我说过的，埃斯特和麦克偷走了我们的人生，他们的行为塑造了吸血鬼的我们。我无法选择如何出生，但却可以选择如何死去。”

“然后你做了和他们一样的事情。”克劳斯怒不可遏地吼他。

“是的……”以利亚低下头，他不否认，所谓的偏心只不过是另一种方式的自私。被灌输教导想要反抗力量的同时，他无意间成为了他们中的一员。

“我害怕再次失去你，以利亚，我想尽办法让你留下，即使伤害你。如果说，你心甘情愿的远离家族而去，离我而去。那我的画、雕塑、你的乐器、琴谱，在门外，你给我看那栋房子又是为什么？”克劳斯在篝火旁坐了下来。

“那你找到‘锚’了吗？”以利亚问。克劳斯看见自己的身躯正倒映在他琥珀色瞳孔中，带着来自地表的活力与生气，在一潭死水中徐徐燃烧。

克劳斯从口袋中拿出那张夹在书中的相片，破旧相片上的污渍在空气中开始逐渐溶解，然后显现出一副清晰的图像，那是他们在新奥尔良时的第一张照片。只有他们两个人，没有瑞贝卡、没有科尔，没有其他的任何人。

“是的......我找到了。科尔和马塞尔只不过是这场梦境的见证者。你只让我进到更深的领域已经说明了一切。你还是那么重视‘仪式感’”克劳斯苦笑，“‘亚当’、‘夏娃’、‘毒蛇’，全部都是一个人。”

以利亚笑了，愁眉不展的面孔露出久违轻松的笑容。

“我又搞砸了，哥哥。”克劳斯悲痛欲绝，他知道他将要面对的未来是怎样的，在世界阻止毁灭与复活兄长之间他必须做出选择。同时他也必须要面对以利亚难以预测的选择。

“不，你没有。以利亚很高兴能再有机会与你相见。我不该骗你，尼克劳斯。我并非完整的以利亚，而女性的伊利亚也并非完全的是他。但那些记忆却无比真实的影响着我。我仿佛更能看透这个世界，即便过去我们活了一千年，但世界依然充满着无穷无尽的乐趣，这个世界值得你拯救。”在意识空间中以利亚的形象发生了改变，纤细的柔软的躯体出现在克劳斯的面前。

那是身为“邪恶之灵”容器的伊利亚。

“不得不说，不管我变成了什么样，依然无法逃离你的吸引。这就像是命中注定，过去与现在，我一直执迷不悟的迷恋你，追随你。我一次又一次的渴望你的情感，在家人之上，我总是期望我们直接能有更亲密的关系。尼克劳斯，你就是「我」的救赎。”火焰温暖舞动，空气中充满了轻柔温和的岩兰香味，与一千年前故土的香味逐渐融合在一起。

“你就不曾想过，我也一样吗？亲爱的以利亚。”克劳斯湿润的面庞埋在以利亚的颈间，他微颤地抓着伊利亚的衣袖。他似乎已经察觉了她的决心，即使那是多么无法令他相信的结局，可那都将会是事实。

“尼克劳斯，我已知晓答案了。”

“对不起......”

“为什么要道歉呢，尼克劳斯？”伊利亚轻轻捧起他的脸。随后握住克劳斯的双手，将那把骨刃放在他的手中，“虽然已经太晚了，但这一切都值得，我寻求了一千年的答案，是我愧对于你，请你原谅我。你知道接来了该怎么做，破坏掉‘锚’。”

“以利亚，你真是个自私的人。”克劳斯咬着牙将刀刃刺入伊利亚的胸口。献血溢出胸膛，黑色的纹路爬满了全身，女孩的明亮的眼眸开始变得灰蒙蒙，她紧攥着克劳斯的衣角留下此生最后的眷恋。再一次化作灰烬，消失在克劳斯的面前，而这一次，他的灵魂终得安宁。

眼泪迷住了克劳斯的双眼，他紧闭就是为了不让泪水浸湿自己的脸颊。当心情平静下来，他睁开眼睛，感受着自己回归到现实中，而随着意识世界“邪恶之灵”的解脱，怀抱着的人体温逐渐变低。

“他成功了。”芙蕾雅握着伊利亚和克劳斯的手，她无声落泪，“克劳斯，把选择权还给他吧。”

将女孩的身体平方在地上，克劳斯站起身，从瑞贝卡的手中结果盛放着以利亚骨灰的罐子。

“「尘归尘，土归土。合二为一，归位一体。」”芙蕾雅念诵着咒语，她闭上眼睛感受着流淌在自然中的无尽力量，“四分五裂的灵魂啊，我们请求你留下了，回归家庭……”

伊利亚冰冷的躯体在咒语中燃烧起红色的烈焰。

“就是现在！”

芙蕾雅的话语刚落，克劳斯将骨灰倒入火焰之中。天边开始泛白，红月即将落下，赤红的太阳显露出夺目的光，照亮了整个夜，穿破了整片黑暗的天。

当第一缕金色的光洒在地面上，克劳斯眯起眼睛，看向那团已经熄灭的火焰。炙热的光迎接着灾难后的新生，在躯体燃烧的地方，生长出一只洁白的玫瑰。

他单膝跪下，在初晨的阳光中，在岩兰环绕的山林间，在洁白入凝脂的玫瑰旁，送上随后的告别。

以利亚的灵魂在漫长的漂泊后，历经了无数次的撕扯与离别，悲哀却早已释怀的灵魂最终选择回归大地之母的怀抱。曾经被污名化的“自然之灵”正以真正的姿态迎接创伤后的新生。当一场飓风席卷而过，自然残忍无情却又格外公平的带走美好亦或是不美好的东西，曾经以往生之美好的幸存者重新迎接这片苍茫的天地。

END

最后：

“世界在人类的发展中已经逐渐走向灭亡，而自然的出现并不会对世界产生过多的影响，ta只不过是加速地球自救调整的催化剂。“邪恶之灵”的死亡并不会为世界带来更加美好的未来，超自然生物的存在在现代科技下已经逐渐没落并隐匿于时代下，他们或许会被同化融入人类之中，或许也将随着时代消失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我可能没写明白。为什么克劳斯要绕一大圈复活以利亚。  
> 以利亚的肋骨只能塑造女性的肉体，但是没有灵魂，是空壳子，代表“夏娃”。  
> 以利亚的死亡不会前往炼狱，因为炼狱已毁，而身负空谷黑魔法的他进入了血脉流传的“维京地狱”。“邪恶之灵”之前提到，是凯尔特巫师们对抗入侵的维京人，从维京人的地狱中召唤自然选择怨念极深的灵魂（你打我们，我们用你祖宗对抗你）。  
> 而密卷从维京地狱召唤出的“邪恶之灵”需要容器附着，于是伊利亚就此诞生，“夏娃”的躯干+以利亚的灵魂。  
> 至于为何骨灰无法复活以利亚，因为“不完全”，且即使塑造成功，灵魂也不在。于是克劳斯放出消息让巫师们召唤出“邪恶之灵”，把以利亚的灵魂拉回来。  
> 但“邪恶之灵”的召唤必定会造成世界的不稳定，一旦触发觉醒，将会发生灾难。于是克劳斯让“夏娃”成长，在合适的年纪杀死，作为材料复活以利亚真正的躯体，再将“邪恶之灵”的灵魂转移进去。从紧急出口规避“邪恶之灵”在原本身躯中的觉醒。  
> 但意想不到的是，“邪恶之灵”这次的肉体就是“夏娃”，所以克劳斯不敢保证以利亚的灵魂一定能在肉体重塑期间保留下来。最后要看灵魂自己是否愿意留在现实，所以克劳斯在之前会说，尊重以利亚最后的选择。


	11. 【设定补充】其一：Rebirth世界观下的新奥尔良

一、Rebirth世界观下的新奥尔良：

“邪恶之灵”的最后降临将会引起又一次的飓风。穿过佛罗里达沿着墨西哥湾向北走，转向到了密西西里，新奥尔良附近。飓风夹带着庞恰特雷恩湖的湖水，对新奥尔良造成毁灭的灾难。

新奥尔良：法兰西的浪漫、漫不经心、歌舞升平，娱乐至死。

所有的内部活动，集中在核心的法国区，空间狭窄、街道拥挤。停车费超高。

建筑街道：街道为法国人规划，真正的法国建筑很少。西班牙统治了40年，早期法式建筑在大火中损毁。现今看到的教堂、广场，大多数为西班牙风格的建筑。

新奥尔良是爵士乐的发源地，酒吧、咖啡厅常驻爵士乐队。纪念品店、酒吧、餐厅很多。

特色：法国油条、马车观光、街头表演、沿海城市海鲜餐厅很多。

法属区：一天到晚都有人，夜晚也非常热闹，川流不息。


	12. 【设定补充】其二：维京地狱与凯尔特巫师

二、维京地狱与凯尔特巫师：

起源于德鲁伊的始祖巫师，达利亚与埃斯特身为凯尔特人，自幼受到家族的影响研习古老的魔法。在人们一度以为古德鲁伊教已经失传的过程中，他们的家族传承了古老的原始巫术上年前。

巫师们爱好和平与世无争，他们从大自然中流动的能量汲取力量，与自然和谐相处。在公元6世纪与7世纪维京人的入侵中，一部分凯尔特人躲入北欧，巫师们不得已过上隐居的生活。从此始祖巫师与维京人结下了世仇。为了对抗野蛮的外族入侵，巫师们假借自然之手连接了北欧传说中的地狱，从“维京地狱”中召唤出恶灵抵御入侵。

在公元十世纪，始祖们的母亲埃斯特与维京人麦克相恋。她远离了凯尔特巫师，生活在维京人的部族。为了生下孩子，埃斯特与姐姐达利亚做出交易，带着维京与凯尔特巫师血液的始祖们就此诞生。而头生子具备强大的魔力，被达利亚带走，孩子们都显露出惊人的巫师天赋。以利亚出生时家族处于失去大女儿的悲恸中，他并没有的到良好的教育，直到尼克劳斯出生后，这个儿子才被家人们逐渐重视起来。

以利亚是家族中巫师血脉最为强大的，但他的力量一直被他在内心压制，红门是儿时便已经产生的[避难所]。强大的力量在门后堆积，在他们成为吸血鬼的一千年中，无限积累。死后的以利亚并没有进入维京人的[英灵殿]而是走入了亡者之地“维京地狱”即冥界。


	13. 【设定补充】其三：邪恶之灵与锚

始祖巫师们为了对抗维京人的入侵，从冥界召唤而出的[恶灵]，仅为灵魂的状态，需要准备俯身的躯壳。一旦灵魂与躯壳融合，所主导的人格一般是巫师的人格，而“邪恶之灵”会为之提供力量的来源。

每次召唤多伴随着自然灾害，这对当时的维京部族是致命的打击，而历史中也有记载“邪恶之灵”出现失控的事故，反噬始祖巫师们。

其中一个事件便是科尔与达维娜提到的，杀死爱人终结毁灭的事件。最原始的版本实际上是巫师利用爱人的遗骨塑造身躯，并假借“邪恶之灵”想要复活爱人，但最后已经死去的人无法接受复活的事实而失控。巫师不得不接受爱人已死，亲手再将“邪恶之灵”送回地狱。

“邪恶之灵”通常无法被定向召唤，除非容器是有直系血脉相连，越纯净，那么成功的几率越高。这也是至尊女巫歪打正着，用始祖巫师同时也是始祖吸血鬼的肋骨塑造了容器，成功召唤出了以利亚的灵魂。他们本想用始祖巫师的躯壳召唤出与之相关的古老维京战士。

因为此次召唤中，所用的容器是以利亚自身肋骨衍生而出的躯壳，灵魂是以利亚本来的灵魂，所以重组之后的巫师本质上就是以利亚本人。但因为躯壳需要成长的过程，于是伊利亚（Elia）依然花费了十几年的时间融合这些记忆。

“邪恶之灵”如何激活，与其本身的意愿有关，伊利亚数十年中一直在克制毁灭的欲望，尽量不使用超自然力量，可在正文中，红门后的本能已经越过了线，被克劳斯的密谋激发了出来。

只要“邪恶之灵”激活，那么克劳斯就能通过伊利亚的意识领域找到稳定灵魂的“锚”，然后将灵魂转移进新的躯壳。“锚”是稳定“邪恶之灵”与“容器”的稳定点，只有利用特殊的刀刃才能切断。“锚”可以是任何东西，在以利亚的意识空间中，它仅仅代表着以利亚对克劳斯执念的集合体，杀死“锚”并不代表是杀死以利亚本人，是一种比较仪式化的送亡灵回冥界的方式。

“锚”断开后，灵魂离开躯体，将会拥有自由的选择权，回归冥界还是选择进入新的躯体。这是克劳斯最终为以利亚提供的“选择”。


	14. 【设定补充】其四：班西的乐章

观察世界的方式因躯体的改变也跟随着发生了变化，曾经耳朵聆听到的声音，开始变得细微而嘈杂，以利亚花费了很长的时间来适应物体震动带来的全新感受。在逃亡辗转的过程中他写下了他的第一部作品。

那时的家族沉浸在蛮荒的原始杀戮中，成为了猎食者便很少再去顾及所谓的道德，现在看起来已经是一段过于黑暗野蛮的过去了。而那张由拉丁字母组合而成的曲谱被用内脏浸渍而成的颜料写在一张鹿皮上。

后来，他在找到几位宫廷乐师，让他们演奏那段他即兴而作的乐章，灾难接踵而至。没有一个人能够完整的演奏那只曲子，当他们演奏到最后一个小结，全部面色安详的跟随着休止符死去。曾经以利亚用哈登角琴演奏的乐曲在人类手中变成了一曲可怕的丧钟。

而聆听曲子的人类似乎陷入了某种诡异的状态，他们神志不清，昏昏沉沉，如同行尸走肉一般。人群对吸血鬼产生了一种盲目的追随，产生了一种比普通的催眠具备更广更为便利的操控方式。

古老巫师萨满的咒语一部分是通过音乐来传递，而以利亚因感官被放大，掩藏在内心潜意识中对口下亡魂的哀悼之情，无意间促成了一首真正的“安魂曲”，将心中所想之念灌输在旋律中，借由人类之手将猎物玩弄于执掌。被母亲转化为吸血鬼后，以利亚曾以为彻底失去了对于音乐的灵感。而这首曲子的诞生，他万分惊喜，在他们前往大陆的各个角落留下有关“日月诅咒”传说的过程中，这段音乐成了以利亚替克劳斯伪造事实最好的障眼法。

他们通过各种手段积累了财产扩充了种族，并不再忙于奔波、颠沛流离。以利亚便将这段黑暗的过往弃之脑后，他的乐谱也在辗转中遗失，而克劳斯在同期也收敛了弑杀的欲望。

几百年后，坊间传闻有《班西的乐章》降临世间，没人能够具体描述这到底是首怎样的曲子，只知道听过它的人全都疯了。人们说这是战争带来的哀伤，是北方的妖精在夺魂勾魄哀伤恸哭。

而在吸血鬼之中流传了另一个版本。只要得到这张乐谱，将可以统治世界，并且知晓日月诅咒的惊天秘密。有人利用乐章企图颠覆现有的世界格局。巫师们极力否认有人创造出了这样可怕的黑暗物品，他们讲矛头指向吸血鬼对自然的蔑视，指责他们妄议自然之仆的能力。

还有这回事？克劳斯笑着说。他并不知晓哥哥为他收拾残局时那些过于邪典的作为。不知是哪个巫师自造的黑暗物品吧。于是始祖们在暗处端详着血脉与巫师之间发生的战争，克劳斯热爱添油加醋，稍加蛊惑人言，将普通人类也引入了这场战争中，一场又一场的猎巫运动在欧洲发生。

以利亚陷入沉思，他刻意隐瞒遗忘了过多诸如此类的黑暗历史，在最开始的一百年中，为了躲避麦克的追杀，他们制造了许多障眼法，其中不乏利用他们转化的第一个血脉。

而克劳斯似乎沉浸在人类自相残杀的荒诞之中喜不自胜。这是欧洲大陆最为黑暗的几百年，人类对巫师的迫害直接或是间接的残害了无数的无辜者。巫师群体迅速没落，到了最后只得依附于吸血鬼谋求自保。

血脉的扩张过于迅速，导致克劳斯对欧洲失去了兴趣。在看到了新的预兆后，他率先铲除了那些令他过于不爽的血脉，在追根溯源后他们才得知欧洲疯狂的源头来自那份早已遗失的乐谱。

notes:  
因为涉及到十五世纪猎巫运动，我就没继续脑下去了...现实很残酷，过去的历史也很蛮荒。  
脑洞来源就是对凯尔特与北欧神话  
Banshee凯尔特神话中的妖精，伴随着战争与死亡  
以利亚最开始弹奏的乐器则是挪威的传统乐器  
一直很喜欢始祖妈是凯尔特人，始祖爹是维京人的这种二设，毕竟这样大姨达丽亚对维京人的仇恨也说得通。


	15. 【设定补充】其五：地狱之门

原名「救赎之门」，尼克劳斯于公元十一世纪创作的巨型雕塑。用纯白色的大理石雕刻，带着极具特点的粗狂与沉重感。上雕有华丽的人间百态与神秘图腾，众人簇拥神圣的光，最本质的对[完美]的追求。其更加真实具有美感的雕塑风格影响了后百年罗马式建筑的发展。

在躲避麦克追捕的过程中，家族的成员们逃亡了罗马，在此停留了相当长的一段时间。他们催眠与伪造，制造了各式各样的传说，通过控制教会在罗马顺风顺水。克劳斯与以利亚在这期间创作了无数的经典，从诗歌到绘画，同期科尔结交到隐藏于人群中的女巫，开始展开对“黑暗物品”的研究。

「救赎之门」原本是教堂地下告解室与惩戒室之门型装饰，克劳斯随性赏赐给教廷的摆设。当门扉雕塑被光线从特殊角度照射，门上原本圣洁的浮雕将会浮现令人恐惧的画面，人间乐园变为无间地狱。这是克劳斯所做讥笑当时教廷愚蠢的得意之作。

同时这扇门也是一件能够制造不祥之兆的物品，克劳斯的女巫们在上面附加了魔法，由此制造了十四世纪至十五世纪横行欧洲的黑死病。  
不管是人类还是超自然生物们，都开始对「救赎之门」产生了畏惧，开始将其称为「地狱之门」。

由天堂堕入地狱，能够引发克劳斯对人类怨恨的事件要追溯到十三世纪末期。吸血鬼的一只血脉试图切断与始祖们的连接，于是他们盯上了在家族中最为高尚的以利亚下手，联合人类对始祖以利亚产生了不可逆转的伤害。这是以利亚迎接的第一次血脉断裂与死亡。克劳斯在屠杀了大批血脉后，为了复活死去的以利亚，将「地狱之门」最终打造成型，把瘟疫散播到世间，用无数的灵魂换回兄长的灵魂。

为了留下保险，克劳斯抽出了以利亚的两只肋骨，一只被他独自保存，另一只被秘密打造成一只匕首藏匿于遥远的北欧深山之中，由始祖女巫的族群保存。

复活的以利亚失去了关于死亡和受伤的记忆，克劳斯将计就计不再提及与伤害以利亚有关的事情。在得知黑死病源于「地狱之门」后，以利亚亲手封印了门，将它转移到自己的麾下保存。至此黑死病结束，而臭名昭著的「地狱之门」依然存在于人们的恐惧中。

在十七世纪后，科尔与他的女巫们研究发现门后面连接着奇怪且诡异的空间，「维京地狱」第一次被始祖们所知晓。在与隐居北欧的女巫部族沟通联系后，始祖们创造而出的黑暗物品都会因时间长久而愈发强大，直至无法再被控制。如果落入了他人之手，将会发生可怕的事情。以利亚最终说服了克劳斯，将「地狱之门」与「班西乐章」一同毁去。


	16. 【设定补充】其六：尼克劳斯的地狱之旅与计划

Rebirth设定补充CH.06

简述：关于十三世纪以利亚的第一次死亡与中世纪大灾难。

提及混血始祖克劳斯，大家都会将他与邪恶联系在一起。他一手制造了人类历史上的无数灾难与屠戮，在部分与他们有交集的超自然生物中声名狼藉。可以毫不夸张的说，他是吸血鬼成为人们梦魇中恐怖缩影的罪魁祸首。当然，很大一部分写在书中的内容被克劳斯用略微不那么血腥的词语美化修饰了。

而提起始祖克劳斯的家族，他的家人们，血脉们无一不会想到与之形影不离的另一位始祖。那位品行高尚气质非凡的始祖，以利亚。而其他的家族成员，在血脉中虽同样受到尊敬，可如要被这两位调遣，其他人的命令都可先暂且放一放。

正因如此，始祖以利亚的过于“无害”为后来埋下了不少隐患，斯特里克斯组织便是其中之一。作为最初的创建者，始祖以利亚在组织中投入了过多的心血，他将组织建立并在整个吸血鬼族群中发展壮大。原本出于关爱年轻有为血脉的好心之举，始祖克劳斯却对此产生了极大的不满。在他看来，处理组织的繁琐事物过多的分散了以利亚的精力。于是在克劳斯的威逼利诱下，始祖以利亚毅然决然地离开了斯特里克斯，无情地将血脉们弃之脑后。

不管始祖以利亚决心离去的原因是什么，斯特里克斯的血脉们对始祖们的霸道独裁种下了不满的果实。而这颗果实，在百年后会对始祖家族产生一次生离死别的重创。

在十三世纪，斯特里克斯的一部分极端者，对始祖的抛弃心怀怨念，在暗中谋划刺杀始祖一事。这段时间是迈克尔森家族面临的第一个较大危机，他们需要同时应对不听话的血脉反叛者以及父亲的追杀。

在逃亡的过程中，克劳斯不慎中了反叛者与巫师共同设下的圈套，混血始祖身上的狼人血脉在月光与与魔法的作用下被激活，被封印的狼人力量一下子喷涌而出，巨狼在月光下发出震天嚎叫。这是被他们的母亲埃斯特压抑许久的强大力量，而这份力量被以错误的方式释放，其后果不堪设想。化身为狼的克劳斯无法控制自己的能力和思想，他如同原始的野兽开始对接近它的生物无差别攻击。他杀死了无数自己手下的血脉，其中或许有那些反叛者，可最令他难以想象的是，反叛者利用了无法被控制的巨狼，伤害了手无寸铁的始祖以利亚。

兄弟二人的缠斗本应不分上下，可始祖以利亚实在难以对血亲挚爱的尼克劳斯下手。以利亚被打得节节败退，只因他仍然存有一丝侥幸希望尼克劳斯能够恢复意识。纯血始祖身负重伤，而尼克劳斯特殊的狼毒在他的体内肆意折磨消耗着他的神志。此时正是始祖最为虚弱之时，斯特里克斯的反叛者们人数众多，当着巨狼的面将始祖以利亚残忍的杀害。

杀死以利亚的并非是白桦木桩，而是女巫们齐力将他虚弱的灵魂坠入无间地狱。灵魂被撕扯的四分五裂，消失溃散于天地，仅留一具空荡荡的躯壳布满苍白僵硬的血痕。

血脉们正准备庆祝抛弃他们的始祖的死亡，可谁想，原本欢声笑语的氛围顿时惊叫四起。传承自始祖以利亚血脉的吸血鬼们随着始祖的离去也一同死亡，如此荒诞的结局是对这群反叛者的惩罚。人群的呼喊惊醒了巨狼，巨狼疯狂的在人群中撕咬，似乎恢复了神智一样，变本加厉地开始对反叛者们发动攻击。

众人难以抵抗始祖克劳斯的愤怒，在月光的强烈照射下，四散落荒而逃。巨狼形态的克劳斯愤怒的破坏着周围的一切，直到他远远地看见被丢弃在森林深处的以利亚的尸体。巨狼发出震天动地的哀嚎悲鸣，他蹲坐在兄长的尸体旁，恢复了原本的样貌。金发的男人慌张地抱起兄长早已冰冷的尸体，泣不成声。

从来没有什么时刻能让他感到如此悲伤，他的哥哥，他的以利亚离他那么那么遥远......

吸血鬼中的叛徒、暗中勾结的人类、肆意妄为的女巫，这笔账，尼克劳斯·迈克尔森发誓，他要让伤害他兄长的人血债血偿，用不了多久，他将会对其一一清算。

这是成为吸血鬼后，家人们再一次面对至亲骨肉的死亡，而众人也因此得知，始祖的死，将会带走他这一条血脉所有人的性命。仿佛就是始祖对背叛者的惩罚，血脉们在始祖以利亚陨落后变得谨慎起来。可被激怒的始祖克劳斯决心对背叛者们进行无差别的清洗，于是他联合了弟弟科尔手下的女巫们重铸并激活了黑暗物品，“地狱之门”将灾祸降临人间。

黑暗笼罩整个欧洲，至暗阴霾在欧洲大陆笼罩持续数百年。瘟疫肆虐、宗教迫害、猎杀女巫等等，无数的生物在这次清洗中丧生。在同一时期，这些曾经的背叛者受到了前所未有的惩罚，其灾难将牵连整个种族数百年。

血猎也在这一时期诞生了较为完善的组织与体系，始祖们的父亲迈克和尼克劳斯分别暗中培养了那些专门猎杀吸血鬼的强大人类。这可能是有史以来第一次，始祖们的父亲迈克与克劳斯站在同一战线上，为了他们挚爱的儿子与兄长休战和解。直至数百年后，甚至连血猎的继承者们都快要遗忘了，促使他们诞生的领导者其实是一群吸血鬼，并且是吸血鬼中的始祖。

战争的火焰，不知何时开始，从狼人与吸血鬼之间，加入了人类与女巫，甚至是血猎。相互制约的平衡被打破，强大新生势力将会对现有的世界格局产生颠覆。

而这便是克劳斯的伟大计划，他兴致勃勃地坐在最高的席位上，观看着这场人间闹剧。被玩弄操控的人们如此的不自知，依旧自大而盲目的沉浸在猎杀同族的斗争中。

数百年，克劳斯已经看倦了，就算是这样的人间地狱，也无法改变以利亚已死的事实。就在他一遍又一遍亲吻抚摸哥哥被保存完好的尸体时，肉体相融而产生的共鸣让他看到了母亲曾经施展巫术的过往。

“或许，你母亲的书中会有答案。”一直沉默的迈克再也看不下克劳斯的痛苦，就算这个孩子是埃斯特出轨的产物，可数十年的养育之情并不是假的。他在这个孩子身上看到了自己的影子，还有埃斯特的影子，那对家人，对以利亚的执念弥补了他们过去的许多遗憾与错误。

始祖们的母亲埃斯特，传承自古老的始祖巫师宗族，是世界上最为古老的自然使者。这样，这样或许有可能复活以利亚。在告别了迈克后，克劳斯带着装有以利亚的棺椁，开辟了通向北欧的航道。

越是接近那个地方，尼克劳斯便能感受到一股强大的力量在阻挠他继续前行，吸血鬼所代表的非生非死的黑暗生物在被这片森林拒绝。

“你拥有始祖巫师的血脉，说吧，黑暗的不死者，你前来此处的目的。”身着白色巫袍的女人头戴巨大的鹿头面具，只有一双绿色的眼睛从鹿头双眼的空洞中闪烁着光。她的手臂上涂抹着白色的纹路，手中紧握似旗帜一样的长棍。

女人看到克劳斯身后放在马车上的棺椁，轻哼了一声，“如果是想要复活不死者，你的代价已经付过了。进来吧，我会告诉你该怎么做。”

克劳斯跟随着巫师走进了森林，而这一刻，那强大的压迫感荡然无存。在这里始祖家的人们第一次见到了他们血脉的起点。一系强大而古老的不死者巫师。

“吸血鬼，你们是这么称呼自己的对吗？在我看来，你们都是可悲的孩子，是并不完整的不死者。你们付出了不能再成为巫师的代价，却沦为血液与情绪的奴仆，这是大自然的疏忽。”女巫缓缓开口，“如果说你想要拯救你的兄长，那么你帮我完成制造真正不死者的仪式。”

“那你就能复活他吗？”克劳斯无法对巫师产生信任，可在这里，在这片森林里，他的本能告诉他，这都是自然本身的意志。

女巫自然是能看出克劳斯对她的不信任，她并没有再过多言语，只是轻轻上前推开厚重的棺椁，面露难色的凝视着以利亚冰冷的尸体。越是强大的巫师，他们之间越会被自然的力量无形的牵绊在一起。他该是一位巫师，女巫心想，如此强大的力量残留，就算是灵魂被折磨破碎，想要守护家族，守护另一个人的执念将他的身躯完整保留。

“快说，怎样才能复活他！”尼克劳斯难掩心中愤恨之情，他身上狼人的力量开始失控。

“哦，你就是他拼死也要守护的人。强大的混血儿，你的力量被咒语束缚，被巫师们影响你的力量极其不稳定，但我能告知你如何解开咒语。”女巫说，她开始变得深切严肃起来，“不过具体的内容，等你的兄长灵魂回归后再说也不迟。”

“你的身上依旧保留着残酷凶狠的狼人气息，你因他的死而迁怒世界制造的灾难，是你无处发泄的怒火。”她又说，“正因这一点，我很欣赏你。你的真诚，你的真心，你对他毫不隐藏的爱。”

“你所说的真诚与爱是什么意思？爱，我当然爱我的兄长，我的骨肉。”

“正因你体内的狼人血统，让你与常人更加不同寻常，这种不同或许会让你感到痛苦，可正因如此你身上显露了最为本质、最为纯粹的情感，这是自然本身的力量，而这股力量将会指引你带回他的灵魂。”她继续说，“罢了，我也不再多说，我将你的意识送往地狱，在那里，你会经历过去与未来，你只能看着他们发生，无法改变，当你寻找到他破碎的灵魂，你也将回到现实中。而你所见到的真理，将从你的记忆中消失。你的悲伤，你对他的执念会指引你。”

“我早就准备好了。”尼克劳斯站在那里，紧握着兄长冰冷的手。

“在地狱，你或许会看到与众不同的东西，但无需多过停留，你所见之事无非是一些碎片以及幻象。你们身上流淌的古老血脉，注定了你们生而不同。”

地狱并非他所想的是折磨灵魂的痛苦之地，碧水蓝天，繁花盛景，若用天堂来形容都已不为过。克劳斯顺着一扇扇铁艺雕花的门栏打开了通往过去的门，在他们儿时的回忆中寻找到了以利亚的第一个灵魂碎片。年幼懵懂的少年模样，青涩似山林中一咏甘泉。

“尼克！你找到我了！”年幼的孩童似乎在与弟弟游玩，在林间寻宝探秘，“剩下的宝藏，你就快会找到的。”

年轻的身影逐渐消失幻化成一块破损的绿松石出现在克劳斯的手中。这是以利亚灵魂的一部分，尚未完整。于是他继续迈着步子，在地狱的一扇扇门中穿行。

“别怕，尼克劳斯，别怕，我在这儿。你会醒过来的。”

克劳斯感到自己的视线变得极低，他现在似乎是狼的模样，他抬着头望向蹲下身子抚摸他的兄长，他的口中满是甜腻的血腥味儿。他松了松口，伸出舌头去舔舐以利亚被他咬伤的伤口。

然后以利亚的身影又消失了，此时克劳斯手中的绿松石又添补了一部分空缺。刚才那一幕是以利亚死前的模样，他能感到自己的情绪跟随者当时的兽性悲恸，即便是已经过去了数十年，克劳斯依旧是无法释怀，失去以利亚的痛苦，仿佛残忍的挖走了他的全部心脏。

就算是后来与迈克的暂时和解，那个暂且被称之为父亲的人，对他交代着许多事。“如果你不能带回以利亚，我的儿子，我不介意送你去地狱与他团聚。”这既是一个父亲最残忍的诅咒，也是一个父亲最无奈的祝福。这话克劳斯听着很不悦，但却又不得不承认，迈克在某些时刻对他有着无形的启发或是鼓励。

迎接着克劳斯的下一个画面可能来自于未来。他们在森林中狂奔，以利亚一直向前奔跑，像是在躲避什么。克劳斯试图叫住他，可他发现，以利亚躲避的人正是他自己。面对这样的窘境，克劳斯很难抉择，于是他还是利用了自己的体能优势，耗尽了以利亚最后的精力，他们气喘吁吁的躺在森林中的草地上。余光一瞥，克劳斯看到了以利亚身上带着的鲜红血迹，他无奈的上前去抚摸，却只得到兄长用尽最后一丝力气的反抗。他不得不将无力瘫软的兄长抱在怀中。

“尼克劳斯，我恨你。”

这句话悠悠的传进克劳斯的耳中，是的，这是在未来，尼克劳斯将会与他挚爱的以利亚分道扬镳。

手中的绿松石又恢复了一小块，看着缺口越来越小，克劳斯开始对未来即将发生的事产生无尽的恐惧。面对未知，他只得做好万全的防备，可这是在地狱，他所见之事，无非是映照现实的幻象。

“尼克劳斯！”

他感受着周身被冰冷的水环绕以及身后被撕扯切断的连接，他的血脉在之后也将会离开他，尼克劳斯轻轻地睁开双眼。以利亚站在水池的中央抱着他，他关切的目光中带着泪水。尼克劳斯浑浑噩噩地颤抖着全身，沉醉在兄长这过于亲昵的拥抱着。那些来自未来与过去的情感交织在一起，克劳斯时而欢乐，时而痛苦，当这些情绪同时产生，他终于体会到这里被称之为地狱的原因。给予最美丽的虚妄的梦境，再那破碎不堪的灵魂在过往的痛苦中来回碾压，这样强烈的心理落差，是比一味的折磨更加令人不寒而栗。

随后尼克劳斯又醒了，手中的绿松石只剩下最后的一块缺口。他身心俱疲，在地狱中，他能感知以利亚被过往与他的记忆亦或是未来的事件折磨着，在无尽的轮回和牵绊中，只能身处其中成为冷漠的观众，无法对那些被规划好的命运做出改变。无力、痛苦、悲哀直至绝望的无力回天。

钢琴声在耳畔响起，是的，那是一只巴赫的钢琴曲，弹奏它的人无疑是尼克劳斯要寻找的对象。他轻步向前，双手紧攥。

“既然来了，就坐下吧。”一个温柔的女声在钢琴后响起，她抬起头，轻轻抚弄了一下那头棕栗色的秀发，在橘黄柔和的灯光下，散发着千百种细腻迷人的美丽。她停下敲击琴键的手，将身体向钢琴凳的一旁挪动，空出位置留给了尼克劳斯。

“你……”

“我知道你现在有许多问题想问，尼克劳斯。现在的我已经并不是以利亚了，但显然在地狱的谏言中，我的灵魂与他是同一的。”

尼克劳斯心中泛起涟漪，这样动人魅力，极具诱惑性的肉体和那充满魔力蛊惑人心的语言，无一不与他的兄长相互重叠在一起。他定睛片刻，感到命运在未来将会对他们之间制造出无尽的离奇荒诞，不免心中充满好奇与喜悦。

“你是他，我知道。不管你的性别被如何改变，但你的灵魂始终如一。这也是我将要带你回家的原因。”尼克劳斯说，他抬起女孩纤细温暖的手，放在琴键上，而自己也开始在琴上弹奏起一只曲子。

“你这样认为吧，尼克劳斯。但当你带着我的灵魂离开这里，你变不会再记得这些，不过我希望你能够记得，哪怕是一点点似有似无的感觉，我们之间在未来依旧会被各种事件所困扰、所阻挠。我们之间的信任面临一次又一次的危机，即便我还会再次离开你，你依旧能够有无数次机会将我拉出地狱。这是你与我血脉相连的纽带，是巫师之间的秘咒。”

“所以你现在是个巫师？”

“当然，我不能告诉你现在是什么时候，不过在这个年代里，我的确是巫师，并且非常强大。”

“我很期待在未来遇见这样的你。”

“希望你能到时能够接受这强大力量的代价。”

对方轻轻抬起头，身体向前微倾，柔软的嘴唇接触到尼克劳斯的脸颊。她拉起尼克劳斯的双手，站起身转了个圈，她的身上散发着醉人的香气。尼克劳斯仿佛被淹没在那灯红酒绿霓虹浪漫的环境中。

“我愿意跟随你回去，随你离开地狱。”

“什么？等等！”尼克劳斯从未想到自己在未来将会与他亲密的兄长发展成这般更加亲密的关系，可转念一想，是的了，他们之间的爱恋似乎比寻常恋人之间更加亲密无间，他们对性、对爱情、对那甜蜜的吻，如同晨露浸湿的香槟色玫瑰。他们嘴唇轻触，拥抱在一起。

在告别了最后一部分的以利亚，尼克劳斯手握那颗完整的绿松石回到了现实中。地狱的旅途如同一场梦境，漫长的旅程相似经历了一生般漫长，当他回到原点，脑海中只留下了那个带着岩兰香气轻如鸿毛的吻与湿漉漉的玫瑰。

“你回来了。”女巫瞧见那双碧蓝的眼睛再次睁开，她眼中带着些许亮光。

“告诉我，如果我再次失去他该怎么办。”尼克劳斯手握那颗美丽的宝石，将他放置在兄长的胸口，凝结的宝石变化成光融入了冰冷的尸体中。他轻轻抱着兄长的身体，等待着，等待着。

“我会告诉你，你想知道的一切，因为这是对未来‘自然之灵’的承诺。”

直至克劳斯寻找到始祖巫师的族群，寻找自然之仆的力量，从地狱中唤回了以利亚的生命。忤逆自然需要支付残酷的代价，克劳斯纠结杀死了多少人作为人祭，早已不得而知。只是后来有人流传，中世纪的猎巫运动，与此脱不开关系。

以利亚的复活，让家族重燃希望，而克劳斯担心以利亚再有闪失，在询问始祖女巫后，他从以利亚的身上抽取了两根肋骨分别保存。已经死过一次的灵魂将会极易收到黑暗的召唤，一旦再次遁入地狱，那么想要再次唤回需要借助自然之母的力量，召唤最强大的自然之仆。

当时间来到二十一世纪，家族迎来了新血脉，而克劳斯也寻到了真正的救赎，以利亚却在此选择欺骗弟弟，独自承担黑魔法而死亡。以利亚没有第一次死亡的记忆，而被空谷重创的灵魂，又让他的精神飘忽不定，克劳斯几近崩溃。

不管是一次、两次还是三次，只要你死去，我爬进地狱也要将你拉回来。

克劳斯想起数百年前准备的以利亚没有燃烧化为骨灰的肋骨，又想起始祖女巫们提及的“自然之灵”的传说。于是在短短的一年时间中将这一信息在女巫中传播开来。吸血鬼强大的催眠力量，让复活“自然之灵”的故事逐渐发酵演变成了只要能够召唤“邪恶之灵”便能统治世界。

克劳斯的阴谋正巧吸引了一个新兴女巫组织。假借女巫之手，召唤出最强大的存在，时间正逐渐将他所经历的命运引向必经之路。那个棕栗色头发的女孩很快将会回到克劳斯的视线中，她承担着非同寻常的命运，是去是留的未来将会由她自己来撰写。


End file.
